If Only It Was Easy
by Candygal
Summary: A story about what it takes to bring a family together. The sacrifices, the pain, the love and all the other stuff in between. There is DeanOFC, but is not all centered.
1. Locating

**Author's notes: **Thanks to Meg for convincing me to put this up. I have been working hard on this fic for quite some time and I'm very proud of it! It is a fic about Dean having a kid and all, but it's put into a very realistic, heart-felt type of way. It's not a sappy fluff story or anything (no that they're bad, just not what this is). I wanted to make a fic about this storyline for so long. It's been carefully written and planned out so I really hope you guys love it! There will be some romance, drama and a lot of tears. This story is about what it takes to pull a family together, but also about the bonds between people, the desire to protect those that we love as well as everything we go through, everything we sacrifice just to make something worthwhile. It was written to be funny, touching and full of surprises.

So yeah, Hope y'all enjoy and review so I know what you all think of it!**

* * *

Chapter One: Locating**

Rachel Barring sighed heavily as she made her way back to the kitchen. She'd just gotten off the phone to the homeowner of the house she was living in and discovered that he was going to sell the place. If things couldn't get any worst, she had no money saved up, so there was nowhere she to go and Rachel knew there was no job in this small town that was going to provide her what she needed to pay for rent, fuel and food.

Rachel watched the water pour into the sink and once it was enough she turned off the taps and started washing the dishes, thinking back to when her life had been perfect…

* * *

Almost eleven years ago… 

'_One…two…three! Open!' Dean Winchester grinned and removed his hands from her eyes. Rachel grinned in anticipation and opened them, seeing a brand new car in front of her._

'_Dean!' she spun to look at him. 'How did you afford this?' she gasped but hugged him happily as it was exactly the one she'd always wanted. _

_Dean shrugged. 'I'm a lawyer, remember?' he smirked and kissed her cheek. 'But the question is, who do you love more…me, or the car?'_

'_Oh really' she shook her head and sighed. 'Well it depends' she then teased. 'How long do I get to keep the car for?' she asked, her tone turning a bit more serious and he sighed, humor gone._

'_Okay yeah, I deserve that one' he admitted with a shrug. 'But let's not think about the future right now, okay?'_

'_On one condition' she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking right into his curious face. 'You have to promise me that no matter how far away you go, you won't ever forget me'_

'_I promise' he said and hugged her tightly. 'I promise I won't forget you Rach, no matter how far I go' Dean told her firmly and honestly…_

* * *

Rachel was brought from her thoughts by a sound outside. She had just finished the dishes and looked out the window in front of her. A yellow school bus had pulled up outside so she dried her hands and went to the door, opening it and grinning at the young boy that approached her.

'Hey mum' the ten-year-old smiled at her and walked inside.

'You have a good day, Aiden?' she asked him since she knew it was his last day of the term and tomorrow was the start of the holidays.

'It was okay' Aiden shrugged and dumped his schoolbag beside the couch, settling himself on it and turning on the TV.

Rachel nodded and knew she had to keep up a bright face for now but a decision would have to be reached very soon since the homeowner had given them until this next week to move out, which was very short notice.

'Something wrong?' Aiden asked, noticing the look on her face.

Rachel didn't know if she should tell him the truth or make up some story as to why he was going to have to leave all his friends and this school…again.

'No' she lied and gave him a smile. 'Everything's fine' she sighed and went back to the kitchen to get him something to eat.

'Okay' Aiden said and turned back to the cartoons.

Rachel watched him and bit her lip. Normally she and Aiden were so close that the only time he would just drop his concern like that was because he was sure she would never lie to him unless it was severely important.

'Actually' she gave in and Aiden turned back to look at her. 'We need to talk'

Aiden nodded and turned the TV off, watching his mum as she sat on the coffee table in front of him.

'I got a call today. Um, you remember Mr Collinwood?'

'Yeah' Aiden nodded. 'The fat guy that owns this place?'

'Yeah' she nodded, not bothering to get up him for the name calling this time. 'Well, he has decided to sell this place'

'Oh' Aiden said in realization. 'So…what will happen to us? Are we moving again, mum?'

'We have to' she admitted with a nod. 'But don't worry, everything is going to be just fine Aiden'

'That's what you said last time' he rolled his eyes.

'And was I right?' she questioned.

'Well, yeah…until now anyway' he shrugged. 'So where are we going?'

'I haven't decided yet' Rachel told him. 'I'll let you know as soon as I do' she said and then got up, turning to leave.

'Mum?'

'Yeah honey?' she turned back around and saw the curious look on his face, the same look he'd gotten from his father.

'I know we don't talk about dad much, but…' he sighed and seemed hesitant in continuing.

'But what?' she encouraged, although nervously.

'Don't you think it's time…that, you know? I met him?'

'Oh Aiden' Rachel sighed; he did this at least once a year. 'I know how much you want to meet your father…I really do. But you can't, not yet'

'Why not?' Aiden asked, getting a bit angry, as this was always the response he got. 'I'm ten years old mum! I have the right to know my own dad!' He frowned and studied her face but she gave off no clues. 'Why? I mean…is he a criminal? Has he hurt people?' Aiden was practically pleading for answers and did not want to just drop the subject this time.

'No! No, he's a really good person Aiden. He saves lives all the time' she smiled at the memory, but forced herself to focus again. 'That's not what this is about'

'Then what is it about?' the stubborn boy asked. 'Doesn't he love us anymore?'

Rachel knew Aiden was smarter and more mature for his age and perhaps this time he was right and she should try to find Dean again. But telling him the truth and allowing that part of her life back in was going to either hurt them or fix things in their lives, the parts that they missed or never had. But it was a huge risk, because if the got the worst possible scenario, she would never forgive herself.

'Aiden' Rachel sat beside her son, his face searching hers. 'You're right. You are getting older now and he is your dad, but…'

'But what?' he sighed, a bit annoyed. 'Mum? What is it?' he wondered.

'Your dad…he doesn't know about you'

'Doesn't know?' Aiden was shocked now. 'How could he not know that he has a son?'

'This is a lot to tell someone your age, but I don't know how else to say it' Rachel sighed and decided to just get it out. 'When I met your dad, he was traveling with his father…your grandfather. They were…working, and we met. He only stayed for about two months, but during that time we grew very close and the day he left…the day he had to go…well, it was that afternoon that I discovered I was pregnant with you'

Aiden watched for in silence for a moment. He absorbed what she'd said and then nodded. 'Did you love him?' he asked.

Rachel thought for a moment and smiled. 'Yes, Aiden. Very much'

'Did he love you?'

Rachel nodded and noticed Aiden was now getting confused.

'But if you both loved each other…then why did he leave?' the boy wondered.

'He had no choice, and we both knew it would happen' Rachel shrugged, feeling it was an excuse more than a real reason.

'You said he saves people…how?'

Rachel was no going to answer that one. She was not going to even consider a reply…but she owed it to her son to know the truth.

'Do you remember when you were five and said there was something under your bed?'

'Yeah' Aiden nodded, shivering at the memory.

'Well, it was real' she sighed. 'You know how we leave salt everywhere when we go places or how we wear charmed necklaces and wristbands?'

'Yup, they protect us from evil' Aiden replied, although he was not sure what this had to do with anything.

'Exactly. You're dad taught me all that stuff. He gave me a book about how to be protected from evil because he didn't want anything to ever happen to me. Because that's his job, saving people from evil'

'How does he stop the evil? Giving people books?' Aiden raised a skeptical eyebrow.

'Ah no' she almost laughed. 'He hunts them' Rachel replied and knew this was already enough information for one day…and to a ten-year-old!

'What's grandpa like?' Aiden then asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

'He's…okay' Rachel shrugged, even though John kind of freaked her out with his serious expressions and gravely voice.

'And Grandma?'

'She's…she past away when your dad was only four-years-old'

'Oh. We have something in common! I don't have a dad…he doesn't have a mum' Aiden smiled a little, although him not being here doesn't necessarily mean he doesn't have a father.

'Oh you have much more in common then that Aiden. Your spiky, sandy-coloured hair…your love for cars and even the way you talk sometimes'

'Really?' Aiden's eyes lit up, with a sense of joy in his voice…or hope. 'Anything else?'

'Ah, the way you dress…those jeans and black t-shirt and jacket' Rachel looked at her son's happy face and it dawn on her. She couldn't keep denying Aiden the one thing he always wanted just because she was too scared to face Dean again. Maybe losing this house wasn't just another bump in the road for them, but a sign.

'You know what? You're right Aiden…and I think we can do this. Go upstairs and pack right now. I know where we're going'

'Really? Where?' Aiden asked as he got up.

'We're going to find your dad' She told him, because after ten years…enough is enough!

* * *

_3000 miles away, in an old motel…_

Sam yawned a little and glanced away from his emails to watch his brother grinning at one of the waitresses in the bar. He sighed and looked away once he saw Dean finally coming over with their drinks.

'Haven't you ever actually considered dating someone? Having a future?' He asked, looking at him.

'Dude, our job. The only future I can give is the next morning' Dean sighed and saw Sam rolling his eyes, turning back to the Laptop.

'I…' Dean sighed and Sam looked back at him in interest. 'Ah nothing' Dean shook his head and sipped his beer.

'What?' Sam asked, feeling there was more to his answer.

'Nothing…it's just. Yeah okay! I would like a future, Sam…but this job, you know?'

'Well yeah' Sam replied. 'But that doesn't mean we should just shut out all possibility, Dean'

'I know man, but seriously? I don't see it happening'

Sam knew that was where the conversation ended and turned back to his emails.

Dean laughed nervously for a moment then. 'What future can I have anyway, Sam?' he asked sadly. 'I'm gonna die in a couple months'

'Don't remind me' Sam muttered and was then truly done with that conversation.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

'How are you gonna tell him?' Aiden wondered.

'I don't know yet, but you let me worry about that' Rachel replied as she waited for the red light to turn green, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Aiden nodded and turned back to the comic book that sat open on his lap.

'If we find him…can we be a real family?'

'Aiden please…not now' Rachel sighed and silence filled the car again as the green light flashed and she drove onto the highway.

She drove for a few hours until she saw Aiden had fallen asleep. She parked the car on the side of the road slowly and got out. She pressed buttons on her cell phone quickly and place it to her ear.

'Hello? Oh Kara, hey!' she smiled anxiously. 'Ah yeah, I need a favor…there's someone I want you to locate for me'

* * *

Aiden opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was that the car was parked and his mother wasn't anywhere in sight.

'Mum?' he panicked and then spotted her coming out of an office nearby. Only then Aiden realized they were at a motel and that is was dark.

'We're staying here for the night' Rachel announced since it was starting to get very late and she knew Aiden needed some proper rest, plus she could do with some sleep herself.

* * *

They got settled into room 21 and after their showers and some take away, Aiden was fast asleep in his bed. Rachel breathed in relief and grabbed her phone. She crept outside and stood a few meters from the room. She had made sure the door was shut properly and that Aiden wouldn't overhear if he woke up.

Rachel stared at the phone in her hand and couldn't believe this was the method she was going to go through with. She nervously dialed the number Kara had given her and tried to ignore the way her hands trembled. She listened to the ringing as well as the sounds of her petrified heartbeats.

'Hello?' came a sleepy voice after the third ring.

'Ah…um, hello' Rachel took a deep breath and regained herself. 'Is this Sam Winchester?'

'Yeah' he replied. 'Who's this?'

'I doubt you'll remember me' Rachel replied. 'We only met once and you were about…' she quickly did the math. 'Maybe…fifteen? Ten years ago'

'Okay…' Sam sounded confused now. 'Then, why are you calling?'

'I knew your brother Dean' Rachel admitted. 'It's been ten years since I saw him and I know this seems like a strange time to call, after all this time. And the reason I'm talking to you and not him is because I'm just…I'm too scared'

'Scared? Of what?' Sam asked, now interested.

'How he'll react' Rachel could not believe she was practically spilling her soul to a boy she met once and that was when he was a teenager…ten years ago!

'React to what?' Sam asked, trying to pry more information from her, although it was more like he was just repeating what she was saying.

Rachel opened her mouth to reply when the motel room door opened and she decided to just let Sam listen in.

'You okay?' she asked Aiden and Sam thought she was talking to him but then heard a young boy reply.

'I woke up and you were gone' Aiden rubbed his eyes. 'What are you doing?'

'I'm on the phone' Rachel told him like it was kinda obvious, which it was.

'Did you find my dad?' Aiden asked hopefully, since it was very late and she was being a bit secretive about this one phone call.

'Not exactly' Rachel replied. 'Go back to bed Aiden, I'll be there in a minute'

'Okay' Aiden said while yawning. He went back into the room and shut the door behind him.

'You still there, Sam?' Rachel checked.

'Ah…yeah' Sam nodded, very confused and his mind was thinking up all sorts of scenarios.

'I was just talking to my son, he's ten years old' Rachel said, dropping a hint and hoped Sam got it, but the silence was very confirming. 'Okay look, ten years ago you, Dean and your dad were doing some job at the town I lived in and I met your brother the first day as he rented out a motel room for the three of you. You all stayed there for two months and during that entire time I went out with Dean'

'You dated…for two whole months?' Sam asked, shocked that Dean went out with someone longer than Cassie and Dean had loved Cassie.

'Yeah, we did' Rachel sighed, wondering why Sam seemed shocked. 'I got to go, but my name is Rachel Barring. Ask Dean…he'll tell you who I am. He remembers me…I know he does'

'How do you know?' Sam asked curiously.

'He promised' Rachel said and then hung up. Not being able to take it anymore, she slid to the ground and just cried. Aiden heard her sobs and rushed outside.

'Mum! Mum? Are you okay?' he asked but she didn't reply. He sat beside her and just hugged her while she cried.

* * *

Sam stared at the phone in his hands and then jumped as Dean came into the motel room.

'What?' Dean asked, seeing how Sam had practically leapt off his bed at his return and was now looking at him as if he had no idea who he was. 'Sammy?'

'Who's Rachel Barring?' Sam asked right away and Dean's face turned almost pale. He dumped the stuff he was carrying on the table and sat on his bed. He stared hard at the floor, not looking at Sam at all.

'Where did you hear that name?' Dean asked, his voice guarded and tense, which meant this, was a sensitive topic but he was going to at least try and talk about it.

'She called, just now' Sam admitted.

'What?' Dean looked at him in shock, getting up. 'She called you?!'

'Yeah, who is she?' Sam repeated his question.

'I…no one' Dean shrugged and sat back down.

'No one? Dean, she said you went out with her ten years ago…for two whole months!'

'Yeah, so?' Dean frowned, a bit embarrassed.

'Ten years…'Sam then muttered and thought it was a bit strange since she said she had a ten-year-old son.

'She really called you?' Dean asked, looking up and his expression was…strange.

'Yeah' Sam nodded. 'She said she called me because she was too scared of how you'd react' Sam remembered.

'React to what?'

'She didn't say' Sam sighed. 'But I met her?'

'Ah…yeah, it was just once. I was with her and then you and Dad found me. So I introduced her and yeah' Dean shrugged like it was nothing. 'She gave you a free lunch because you were hungry. Dad and I had some researching to do and you were bored so Rachel let you hang out with her for the day. I think you said you went to see a movie or something'

'Wow' Sam shook his head. 'And you went out with her for two months?'

'There something wrong with that?' Dean frowned.

'No! No…it's just so…unlike you, man'

Dean nodded and looked away, a calm expression on his face. Which to Sam seemed almost like he was about to smile at whatever he was thinking about.

'Did you love her, Dean?' Sam then asked and Dean gave a quick laugh.

'Don't start that again' Dean got up from the bed and went through his shopping bag.

'You did, didn't you? Why else would you date someone for two months? I mean…you loves Cassie and went out for her for a few weeks-'

'Drop it' Dean then snapped. 'I don't…I don't want to talk about it' he said, his voice sounding slightly broken and sad.

Sam nodded and went silent, but then something was nagging him and he just had to say it, because if he didn't then Dean might kill him if he brought this topic up ever again.

'One more thing Dean…ah, I think you have a son'

Dena's head whipped around to look at Sam in shock. 'What?'

'It was ten years ago…she has a ten-year-old son, Aiden or something' Sam explained the evidence behind his theory. 'I mean think about it: It has been ten years…why call now?'

Dean stared at the floor and was quiet for several minutes before going through his bag and dashing to the bathroom.

'Dean?' Sam questioned in concern.

'Shower!' Dean snapped and slammed the bathroom door.

The motel room was silent once more…

* * *

**Author's notes: **Well there is is! The first chapter! Please let me know what you think of Aiden, Rachel and/or the fic. Or any ideas you have, speculations...anything at all! What you would like to see, what you think is a no-go...parts that were good in this chapter, or parts not so good and why...whatever comes to mind. Reviews are my motivation and they help to improve the story etc.  
Please review guys!

-Mel


	2. Distance Brings Us Closer

**Author's notes: **Here is the next chapter and I would like to thank 'OTHlover04' for reading as well as 'sammyluvr83' ! thankyou! And glad you like it.

Anyways, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Distance brings us closer**

'Mum?' Aiden's voice woke Rachel the next morning. She yawned and opened her eyes, seeing his concerned face looking down at her.

'What is it sweetie?' she asked, sitting up.

'Are you okay?' he asked and bit his lip.

'Oh Aiden' she said sadly and felt very guilty. He crawled onto the bed and she embraced him. 'I'm sorry about last night'

'It's okay, why were you so sad?' he wondered, hugging her back. After getting no reply, he parted and looked at her face, wanting the truth and also trying to let her know he was okay with it. 'Mum?'

'There's something else I haven't told you' Rachel sighed. 'Your father…he has a younger brother. Which means, you have an uncle'

'Really?' Aiden grinned. 'Awesome! But…?'

'I spoke to him last night' Rachel admitted but instantly had to hold back Aiden's excitement before he got his hopes too high. 'But! I didn't really tell him much, only who I was and such. I told him to ask your father who I was'

'Why? To see if he remembers you?' Aiden guessed.

'Yes' Rachel nodded. 'We have to take things slow and cautiously alright?'

'Why? Can't we just tell them?'

'How do you think he's going to react Aiden?' Rachel was now a bit annoyed…stressed. 'He is going to be in shock and Dean won't know how to react, we have to be cautious…do things right and give him time'

'Dean?' Aiden asked. 'That my dad's name?'

Rachel cursed to herself then, it had just slipped out! 'Yes' he sighed. 'It is'

'And my uncle?' Aiden questioned eagerly.

'Sam' Rachel told him and got out of bed. 'I'm going to have a shower and then we're going to hit the roads again'

'Do you know where they are?' Aiden grabbed his stuff and shoved them into his backpack.

'No' Rachel said honestly. 'But I know someone who might. We're going to have a few days rest somewhere nearby and then call in okay? But you have to trust me and do exactly as you're told, no matter what I say because I have a good reason for it no mater how it sounds…okay?'

'Okay mum' Aiden nodded.

'We've got to be a team on this Aiden, for our own sakes'

'I get it' Aiden sighed and shrugged. He grabbed a comic book to read while Rachel had a shower.

He sighed again and the jumped as he heard his mother's phone ring. He glanced at it and then at the closed bathroom door. Aiden rushed over and answered it.

'Hello?' he asked.

'Ah' Sam frowned and thought what to say as Dean watched him expectantly. 'Who is this?'

'Aiden' the boy replied. 'Who is this?'

'Sam…I'm ah, a friend of your mum's. Is she there?'

'Sam?' Aiden repeated in excitement but remembered what his mother had said. 'She in the-' he stopped as she came out.

'Who's on the phone?' Rachel asked nervously, unaware that Sam had placed his phone on speaker and Dean was listening in loud and clear as well.

'Some weird guy named Sam' Aiden shrugged, handing it to her with a wink.

'Thanks' she smiled. 'Hello?'

'Ah hi, Rachel Barring?' Sam asked and Dean bit his lip.

'Yes' Rachel nodded. 'I wasn't expecting you to call though…what time is it?' she then wondered and Dean sniggered, making her pause and aware of his presence. Rachel shook it off and realized the time, giving an annoyed groan.

'Okay, may I ask why you called at friggin 7am?' she frowned, now not happy and gave Aiden a "you're in trouble" look since he was the one that had woken her up.

Sam was about to explain when Dean just couldn't help himself anymore. He cleared his throat and moved closer to the phone.

'Hey, Rachel?' he spoke and both boys heard her gasp.

'Dean?' Rachel sat on her bed suddenly, Aiden looking up from his comic book.

'Yeah, it's me' Dean sighed, grabbing the phone and frowning at it. 'Sam, take this damn thing off speaker!'

Sam rolled his eyes and fixed it, letting Dean walk off to talk to Rachel in private.

'Aiden' Rachel said. 'Lock the door…if anyone tries to break in…shoot first, ask questions later'

'Okay' Aiden shrugged and did as he was told while Rachel went into the bathroom to make the conversation more private.

'Oh gosh' Rachel sighed, sitting on the tiled floor. 'It's been so long'

'Yeah' Dean nodded, locking himself in the Impala. 'Listen ah…Sam told me that you called last night'

'I did' Rachel nodded.

'Why him? I mean-'

Rachel cut him off. 'I was too scared to talk to you, it has been ten years and I didn't know how you'd react or what'

'Yeah, that's what Sam said…react to what?' Dean wondered. 'I last saw you ten years ago…you have a ten-year-old son…well, Sam seems to think those two are connected' He said, his way of asking if Aiden was his.

Rachel just stared at the floor for a moment and sighed heavily, trying to hold back tears. She felt guilty. Dean had every right to know about Aiden but the only real reason he hadn't was because she'd put off having a test in case, and she'd left it too late. But also because she knew it might hold him back from leaving, stop him from doing his job. She could never force him to do that.

'Rach?' Dean's voice reached her ears, using her nickname, which he was the only person in the world allowed to call her that.

'I feel so stupid!' she said and sniffed loudly, trying to stop her tears that were already flowing down her cheeks. 'You…you have a life Dean. You go out there and hunt down those evil things and save peoples lives while doing so. I don't want to be the one to force you to give it up or whatever' She regained herself a bit but inside she was shattering. 'Yes, Aiden is your son'

'And you didn't tell me because…of my job?' Dean asked, not letting the truth of having a son sink in but rather that she never told him. He felt a bit betrayed right now.

'It's not like that!' Rachel said. 'I had a feeling and some morning sickness, so I knew I had to get a test...but I put it off because I didn't want you to be forced to leave your job or your family since you said they needed you but if you stayed then they would be on their own'

'When did you find out?' Dean asked slightly bitterly.

'The afternoon you left' Rachel admitted. 'I had an appointment and I didn't know you were leaving that day'

'Which you didn't tell me about' Dean stated, now a bit angry. Sam was right, he had cared deeply for Rachel, and even after ten years he guessed in some way he still did. But now he finds out he has a son that has missed out on a father for ten years simply because Rachel was worried about his job?

'I used to understand you Rachel' Dean sighed. 'Now it feels like I don't know you at all! And why now? Why after all this time you're finally making contact?'

'Aiden wanted to meet his father' Rachel replied honestly.

'Oh, so had he of not…you would never have contacted us at all?' Dean needed to cool off before he said something he would regret.

'Dean, please!' Rachel pleaded for him to listen.

'No, I need time to think. Don't call us again'

'I was scared Dean! I…' Rachel heard that Dean had hung up and threw her phone angrily. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

Aiden leaned back away from the door in shock. He'd overheard everything and didn't know what to make of it. He wanted to help his mother but then he'd have to let her know he'd overheard. So Aiden just sat back on his bed and waited for her to come back out.

* * *

Sam closed his laptop as Dean came back inside, slamming the door as he did so.

'Dean?' Sam asked; his brother's face was clearly mad but even through that Sam noticed his eyes were redder and whilst no tears were evident…Dean was clearly very upset. 'You okay man?'

'Super' Dean replied angrily and in an extremely harsh tone of sarcasm.

The bathroom door slammed again and the shower was heard a few minutes later.

Sam sighed and re-opened his laptop. 'We're going to be paying extra for all this hot water' he muttered.

* * *

Aiden looked up as the bathroom door opened and his mother came out, grabbing her stuff.

'Does she know?' Aiden asked her.

'Oh…he knows' Rachel snapped: mad at Dean, not Aiden.

'He's not happy…is he?' Aiden sighed sadly and grabbed his own bag.

'Nope' Rachel replied and headed for the car.

'So…what now?' Aiden got in beside her.

'We stick with the plan: find Bobby Singer and track down your father' Rachel nodded. 'I don't care what it takes…we're going to find him and when we do…I am going to knock some sense into him' she frowned, starting the engine.

* * *

It was roughly a week later when Rachel pulled up at Bobby's auto garage. She got out and spotted a man nearby, pulling things from his truck. Aiden got out of the car and followed his mother while reading a comic book still.

'Bobby Singer?' Rachel asked loudly as she approached the man.

'Depends who's asking' Bobby replied, watching her suspiciously.

'I am' Rachel said, no longer being nice…she meant business now.

'And who are you?' Bobby questioned, but spotted Aiden for the first time, which gave him a shock because he looked like a younger version of Dean.

'Rachel' she told him. 'And this is Aiden, my son. I know that you can help us find Dean and Sam Winchester'

'Well you're not wasting any time are ye?' Bobby asked since she was straight to the point. 'But why the hell would I tell you where they are? What are you gonna do eh?'

'Because Aiden is Dean's son' Rachel placed her hands on Aiden's shoulders.

'Hi' Aiden looked up and gave a brief wave before going back to his comic book.

'His son?' Bobby gave a bit of a nervous laugh. 'Dean doesn't have a son'

'Yeah, so he thought…well, until last week' Rachel sighed and changed tactics, being mad wasn't helping anyone. 'Look, you're our only chance here Bobby' Rachel sighed.

Aiden closed his comic book and looked up at the man.

'Are you a hunter too? Like my dad?' Aiden asked curiously.

Bobby raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah' he shrugged. 'Are you?' he questioned Rachel more than Aiden.

'No, but Dean taught me a few things when we went out…for two months'

'Two months?' Bobby genuinely laughed then.

'Why does everyone find that so funny?' Rachel snapped, sick of people laughing every time she mentioned that. She noticed the look on Bobby's face though. 'Aiden, go wait in the car okay?'

'Whatever' Aiden rolled his eyes and wandered back to the car, freaking Bobby out though because he really was like a min-Dean.

'Well?' Rachel pressed for answers.

'Dean…sleeps around a lot' Bobby sighed, feeling as if he had to explain to this woman why the idea of Dean dating someone for two months was laughable.

'So?' Rachel asked, although she was a bit surprised.

'So' Bobby frowned. 'A long relationship for Dean is measures in days, a week if lucky. He doesn't fall in love, that's not Dean' he said but hadn't really worded his explanation properly

Rachel was confused then. It was almost as if they were talking about someone else, someone she had never met…never known in her entire life.

'Doesn't fall in love?' Rachel repeated and Bobby felt guilty as a single tear slid down her face.

'Well, I guess this is just a stupid, waste of time' she sighed and turned to leave.

Bobby watched her but frowned. 'Wait' he sighed and caught up to her. 'Look, I know where they are…but you didn't hear it from me'

* * *

'Ha!' Dean yelled at the TV screen and laughed. 'Told ya Sammy!'

'Yeah, yeah' Sam rolled his eyes at the game. 'Dude' he said and Dean noticed his cell phone was ringing.

'Yeah?' Dean answered it while still paying attention to the game. 'Oh hey Bobby'

'This girl came by before, looking for you' Bobby told him.

'Woah! Score!' Dean cheered at the TV again.

'Hey! You Idgit!' Bobby snapped Dean into attention.

Dean turned the TV off and sighed.

'What's up?' he sighed again, giving in.

'Some woman named Rachel dropped by with a kid before and was asking about you boys' Bobby said, now annoyed.

'What? You didn't tell her anything, did you?' Dean panicked and Sam looked up.

'Of course I didn't tell her anything!' Bobby lied, effectively. 'I just thought you ought to be warned, is all'

'Right, well thanks' Dean nodded but then thought for a moment. 'Wait, you said a kid? What did he look like?'

Bobby knew he had done the right thing by telling Rachel where they were then because maybe there was some hope.

'Bobby?'

'Ah' Bobby cleared his throat. 'He was a lot like you actually…damn freaky' he said.

'Right' Dean nodded. 'Well ah…thanks for the warning' Dean said and hung up.

'Rachel?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, she's looking for us' Dean sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

'Ah…you wanna go someplace else? Put her off the trail?' Sam wondered.

'Nah' Dean replied. 'Let her find us, I don't care'

'You won't be saying that if she showed up on our doorstep' Sam told him knowledgably.

'Damn straight, but I guess it doesn't really matter' Dean shrugged and turned the game back on. 'Because she's never going to find us'

* * *

**Author's notes: **To varify...Dean's very wrong. Rachel and Aiden will stop at nothing until they find the boys and when they do...things are gonna go off! Romance...possibly, but more angust...fighting, learning to cope...accepting the truth, amongt more drama is just around the corner! But I would really love to hear what you all think, so please...review! 


	3. Breaking Hearts

**Author's notes: **Thanks 'sammyluvr83' for your review! Glad you like it! I have only gotten 3 reviews overall for this fic, so that is a bit disapointing. Please, if you read this can you let me know what you think? It really makes me more confident with this story and boosts my motivation.

This chapter is angusty in some way, so be warned. I did write it to be heartfelt though, so I hope y'all enjoy it! Please let me know what you think!

**Chapter Three: Breaking Hearts**

A week went by and the boys had left town, heading to a job only an hour away.

Rachel and Aiden were getting a little tired and now had low-spirits on their search, especially when they found Sam and Dean had already left.

'Come on' Rachel sighed. 'We'll get a cleaner one about an hour from here and stay there for a bit okay?'

'We're not going to find my dad, are we?' Aiden sighed sadly and was now starting to accept it, just like his mother was. 

'Maybe not today…or next week, but one day' Rachel sighed. 

* * *

They reached the motel Rachel had spoken of and she went to get them a room while Aiden read another comic book in boredom.

'Room 47' she told him and handed him the keys while she got their bags from the car. 

Aiden unlocked the room and opened the door. He turned and looked around the car park, noticing a really cool car across from their room.

'Wow! Mum, look!' he pointed. 'That car!'

'What car?' Rachel sighed; his obsession of cars was annoying at times.

'That black um…' Aiden thought. 'Chevy Impala?' he remembered. 'Looks old but, Awesome!' 

Rachel had frozen at the sight of the car. It indeed was a Black, Chevy Impala and judging by what she saw it was a '67 model. There was only one person in the entire world that she knew that owned one of those cars. 

'Mum?' Aiden noticed her wide-eyes. 'Do you know whose car that is?' he guessed.

'Ah…yeah, um…' she stuttered a bit. 

'Dad?' Aiden guessed and grinned.

'Stay here, this may not go very well' Rachel sighed and dumped the bags into the room quickly.

'No!' Aiden demanded. 'If things do go bad…then this may be my only chance to see him!' he grabbed her arm. 'Please mum, please! I'm okay, I can handle it…I just wanna see him!' Aiden then started crying as he was so close to possibly meeting his father and his mum wasn't going to let him.

'Okay, but if I say we leave…we leave. Understand?' Rachel gave in. 'and lock the door'

'Thanks!" Aiden locked the motel door and then rushed to keep up with his mother, zipping up his jacket as it was rather cold out and starting to get late. 

* * *

Sam yawned as he lay on his stomach and stared at the TV dully while Dean read through their father's journal, also bored. There was a knock at the door and Sam glanced over as Dean got up to see who it was. Sam sat upright as Dean froze there in shock.

'Who is it?' Sam went over and saw the visitors.

'Guess they found us' Dean muttered, hardly louder than a whisper.

'Wait…you're Rachel?' Sam asked the girl and she nodded. She had shoulder length, dark hair and was quite tall in height actually. Beside her, or rather hiding behind her, was a boy that looked about ten, but he was quite tall also. He could have easily passed as a twelve year old.

Rachel was staring at Dean, but he was just standing there not sure what to do and avoiding looking at her, so Aiden stepped in…rather nervous now.

'I…I, I'm A-Aiden' he said but then frowned, feeling stupid. He cleared his throat and tried again. 'I'm Aiden' he said and held out his hand to Dean hopefully.

Everyone watched Dean and waited for him to respond. Dean glanced at Aiden's hand for a short moment and then looked away again. 

'I'm busy' Dean mumbled and went into the bathroom, locking himself in because he just could not handle it and had no idea what the hell to do.

'Don't you dare' Rachel said as Sam actually went to close the door on them. 'Aiden? I'm going to talk to Dean okay? Sam, will you take him outside…I have to talk to Dean privately'

Sam rubbed his head and then sighed. 'Yeah, okay' he said. 'Come on Aiden' he added, only just realizing he was talking to his nephew and…that felt, very weird.

Rachel watched them leave, shutting the door behind them and she stormed over to the bathroom.

'Open up Dean!' she demanded. 'It's just you and me, and we need to talk'

'Not now!' Dean replied stubbornly.

'You can't hide in there forever' she told him.

'Watch me!' Dean snapped back.

Rachel fumed and sighed; she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small tool. She used it to pick the lock and then yanked the door open. Dean was sitting on the floor, leaning against the far wall with his head in his hands.

'How did you…?' he got up once she shut the door and locked it again behind her.

'Dean' Rachel sighed, anger fading as she thought of how Aiden must feel right now. 'You could have at least shaken his hand'

'And said what? "Hi, I'm your father that hasn't been around for ten years"? No, I don't think so…does he even know?' Dean asked getting up off the floor. He felt a lot better talking now that it was just them for some reason.

'Yes!' Rachel said. 'He knows you're his father and Sam is his uncle. He knows that you hunt evil and he knows that you didn't know he even existed until I called Sam that night…and, well now he knows you own a black Impala' she sighed. 'His favourite car in the world'

'Really?' Dean asked, a bit surprised but he refused to feel anything associated with being a dad: like being proud.

'Yes, really' Rachel frowned, thinking he was accusing her of lying or something. 'It's basically been his bedroom wallpaper for five years' she sighed. 'Dean, he just wanted to meet you. He wanted to see his father for the first time, to see you and think "wow, that's my dad!" why couldn't you just give him that?' she hung her head and wasn't sure if she was crying because of how her son must feel or if it was all the bottled emotions from being away from Dean for so long. Rachel hated that she still had feelings for him, even now and even after she thought those feelings had gone. She wiped her eyes and looked up at Dean to catch his reaction. But all she saw was a guarded, guilty expression.

'I can't' Dean told her, honestly. 'It's better he gets used to me not ever being around'

'What? Why? You can't honestly not want to know your own son at all?' Rachel was shocked, it was the same feeling she'd felt when Bobby had told her how Dean was now: like he was describing another man, someone she didn't know at all.

'I want to, believe me I do…but it's-'

'It's what?' Rachel cut in. 'Too dangerous? Because of your job?' she sighed and sat on the edge of the bath, basically giving up.

Dean watched her and saw her shake a little…she was crying again. True, it had been ten years, but even over that time he hadn't forgotten her and seeing her again now…he did still feel something between them. But, like he said to Sam before: what future could he possibly have?

'This isn't about my job' he finally admitted; he knew she had held on too tight and Aiden had to learn to cope with not ever having a real father now. The sooner the better, and the less harder it will be later. 'I'm dying' he confessed.

'What?' she looked up at him. 'Like cancer dying or…supernatural something?' she asked.

Dean shook his head and couldn't think of an easy way to get it out so said it however possible. 'Sam was killed about a year or more ago…'

'He doesn't look too dead to me' Rachel frowned, utterly confused.

Dean smiled a little but then went serious again. 'I know, I saved him' he sighed and tried not to lose it. 'I ah, I made a deal with a crossroads demon: that if she brought Sam back I would sell my soul. He was my brother, I didn't know what to do' he explained as though he had to justify himself. 'I got one year' he added and it hurt him then, the look she was giving him now. 

Rachel was absolutely gutted. It showed so clear in her expression and body language. The way her eyes welled with tears and she did nothing to stop them from falling down her face like rain. The way she bit her lip and couldn't help but stare at Dean's face, the face of a man she truly loved…the man that was going to leave her one day forever…despite the fact that it almost felt like he already had.

'How…how long do you have left?' she sniffed and Dean actually found it hard to answer that.

'Three months, tops' he sighed and walked over to her, crouching down in front of her as she hung her head and just sobbed. 'I'm sorry' he sighed.

'You're going to Hell' she said softly between her sobs. 'You're going to leave us forever…but Aiden, he will never have a father'

'Rachel' Dean said. 'You're hot, and a good person…you'll find someone, someday and then Aiden can-'

'No, you don't understand' Rachel looked up at him, meeting his eyes. 'When I spoke to Bobby, he described a man that went around having one-night-stands and never having a relationship for more than a few days…and the way you spoke of yourself…it's just, I didn't want to believe it's you. That this is who you've become. And if you're going to die…then all I've got to remember you by, is that you gave up. And all Aiden will know of you is a coward, someone that ruined his and his mother's lives' she stood up and pushed past him. She unlocked the door and held the handle, turning back to look at him. 'You're the only man I ever truly loved Dean, but you're not the man I fell in love with now' with that, she left. 

* * *

'So ah…I'm Sam' Sam held his hand out to Aiden and the boy shook it.

'Cool, nice to meet you' Aiden nodded and sighed, wondering how his parents were going. He and Sam were sitting on the cemented ground just outside room 47, waiting and allowing their imaginative minds to wonder.

Rachel stormed out of the motel room opposite them and walked over, her expression showed the pain inside of her and she was clearly crying heavily. She went into the room and slammed the door.

'Mum?' Aiden panicked and followed her. 'Mum!' he rushed over to where she sobbed on the floor uncontrollably beside her bed with Sam as witness.

Aiden got up and shut the door on Sam; he had to look after his mother now. 

* * *

Sam entered his and Dean's motel room, only to be greeted with the sounds of the shower once again.

'More hot water bills' he muttered and shut the door, sitting on his bed to await Dean. 

* * *

By the time Dean did come out of the shower, he wasn't surprised to see Sam sitting there giving him the look that he was.

'Don't' was all Dean could say as he wandered to his bed and sat down, leaning against his propped up pillow.

'What happened?' Sam asked, turning off the TV that Dean had settled to watch.

'I said: Don't' Dean glared at him. 

'No' Sam sighed. 'After what I saw: No'

'What do you mean, after what you saw?' Dean asked, not overly in a talking mood by Sam was clearly not going to drop it…So Dean was going to have his say.

'Rachel' Sam said. 'She was on the floor crying and poor Aiden was trying to calm her down. What happened?'

'I told her, about my deal' Dean shrugged.

'What? Why? How was that going to help?'

'Sam! I don't want them to get their hopes up; they have to accept I'm dying. It's easier for them to do it now rather than later, when you bury me'

'That's a load of crap' Sam answered honestly and Dean looked at him in surprise. Neither said anything else as a light swept over their window. Dean got up and pulled back a small section of curtain to see. Sam stayed at the bed, thinking what to do about the major situation.

Dean saw Rachel's car leaving the motel car park and drive into the distance. He knew it was her car because it was the same one he'd bought her. He then spotted Aiden by the door of room 47 and he waved to his mother's car. 

'What the…?' Dean frowned as Aiden went back into the motel room, shutting the door behind him and closing all of the curtains.

'What?' Sam looked up.

'Ah nothing' Dean pulled back from the window. 'Just one of the residents ordering pizza' he improvised and gave a simple shrug. 'I'm not talking about this right now' he grabbed another jacket to put on. 'I'm going for a walk' Dean said and slammed the motel door close on his way out.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Well, one can only guess where Dean is going, think you know? I hope this chapter was as heartfelt as I'd intended, so can you let me know? Please review, I am realy interested in your thoughts andthe motivation really helps. 


	4. Connecting

**Author's notes:** I am slightly discouranged by hte lack of reviews, but thanks 'sammyluvr83' for your review, makes me realise it's not all for nothing. And yeah, I think I have an idea where you think he might be going! Anyways, here is the next chapter, enjoy!**Chapter Four: Connecting**

Aiden sat on his bed boredly and watched TV. Beside him sat his pile of comic books but he wasn't really in the mood for them right now. The soap show on TV was rubbish as well, so after another ten minutes: he switched it off. Aiden sighed and rolled his eyes. He lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling but then a knock in the door made him jump. He saw a shotgun by the door, which his mother had put there by no doubt, but at least it made him feel a bit better. He got up cautiously. Aiden unlocked the door and un-hatched the chain, pulling the door open a few inches, enough to see who it was.

'Dad?' he asked, seeing Dean standing there. 'I mean, Dean' he corrected himself. 'Mum's not here' he then said quickly and his face turned mad, since he knew Dean had made his mother cry for an hour before. 

'Ah yeah…I'm actually here to see you' Dean shrugged awkwardly and checked Sam wasn't watching him. 'Can I come in?' he asked.

Aiden stared at him for a moment and wasn't going to since his mother's orders were to not let anyone in…but this was his dad! How could he refuse?

'I suppose' Aiden shrugged and moved aside to let Dean in, turning on the main light as he did so. Aiden then shut and locked the door again.

Dean gave the room a quick glance, and also spotted the shotgun by the door.

Aiden saw him staring at it. 'Ah yeah, precaution' he shrugged again. He sighed and tried to ignore how nervous he now felt to suddenly by alone in a motel room with his dad. 'Ah, wanna sit?' he gestured to the table.

'Oh, right. Sure' Dean sighed and sat across from Aiden, a bit uncomfortably.

'Why are you here?' Aiden asked, anger clear in his face. 'After what you did to my mum, I shouldn't be talking to you at all'

Dean had to give him credit; Aiden sure was smarter than he looked.

'Yeah, sorry about that'

'I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to' Aiden frowned. 'Why did you do that? She just wanted to find you so she could let me meet you! Do you know how scared she was? But she did it anyway because she loves me and she misses you! But you had to go and blow it!' Aiden yelled. He got up from the chair and went over to his bed to sit on it. He always felt more relaxed when he sat on a bed, probably because he could beat the crap out of a pillow if he had to let off some steam.

Dean watched and fired up child in a bit of shock and guilt for a moment before speaking because if anyone, he owed it to his son.

'I know' He sighed, but Aiden gave him no chance to speak.

'Then why did you do it?' he snapped.

'Aiden. Listen' Dean sighed and turned his chair around so he could face him properly. 'I didn't mean to hurt your mum…or you, okay? It's just…complicated'

Aiden calmed down a bit. 'Mum used to tell me that every year' he wanted Dean to understand what he and his mum gone through, maybe get him to understand how much they needed him. 'I would ask who you are, where you are and why you never came to see us. She would tell me the same thing every time "It's complicated" and you know what? I'm sick of it'

Seeing someone that had a more stubborn mouth than his own was a bit scary for Dean. He was actually lost for words, but then it occurred to him that he didn't even know what he was doing here in the first place.

'We're never going to be a family, are we?' Aiden asked sadly and lowered his head. 

Dean felt terrible. First Rachel and now Aiden, but who could blame them? 

Between you and me…I wish we could too' Dean replied honestly.

Aiden looked up at Dean then, wiping his fallen tears and looked surprised. 

'That's another thing' he said. 'Mum told me that she loved you, and you that had loved her…but yet you had to leave. Why? I mean she told me you saved people from evil…so does uncle…I mean, so does your brother Sam and your dad…is that true?'

Dean pushed aside his emotions and decided to just answer Aiden's questions. 

'Yeah, it's true'

Aiden nodded. 'Where's gr…where's your dad?' he wondered. 'I know your mum died when you were four; mum told me'

'Yeah' Dean noticed how Aiden translated everything he said. Like "Uncle Sam" became just "Sam"… he shouldn't have to do that.

'Your grandfather died about a year ago' Dean said and it was then he realized he was actually now grasping the idea that he was this young boy's father. The kid that sat in front of him with his spiky, medium, brown hair and his dark clothing…was his son. Here was a boy without a father to guild him, to teach him and to protect him from harm. Dean was going to Hell. He was never going to see his son's first day of high school, his son's first real girlfriend or be there for his high school graduation. He would miss his wedding and never watch him grow up into a great person, which Dean was certain he would become. It shattered him inside, to think he was going to miss all that but also upon their first meeting he couldn't even shake his son's hand, which Aiden offered on his own free will and with so much hope in his eyes.

He pulled himself from his thoughts and saw Aiden just watching him, as though he wanted to remember this moment forever. To remember the face of his dad in case he was never to see him again, which was kind of true.

'Hey um…where's your mum anyway?' Dean remembered.

'Out' Aiden shrugged, being pulled from his own thoughts and concentration. 'She does it sometimes, just leaves and goes to…' Aiden went quiet, which made Dean very curious. The in dawned on him: He had said to Rachel that he'd sold his soul to a crossroads demon in order save Sam…but he never said anything about going to Hell. Yet Rachel had known that, which meant she knew more than she was letting on.

'You believe in demons…right?'

'Yeah' Aiden nodded. 'Mum taught me to know about them and stuff'

'Why? For protection?' Dean guessed.

'Mostly, yeah' Aiden nodded. 'I dunno, she never really said' he sighed. 'And you still haven't told me why you're here'

'Do you want me to leave?' Dean asked. 'I wouldn't blame you if you kicked me out right now…I would've kicked myself out' he nodded, rambling a bit.

Aiden couldn't help but crack a smile, he found that funny: the thought of Dean kicking himself from the room.

'Nah' he sighed. 'Dean, I have one last question though'

'Fire away' Dean said, feeling a bit less awkward now. 

'Is there any chance…any at all, that you, mum, me and Sam…that we could be a family?'

Dean knew there wasn't but to tell Aiden that would have been a very horrible truth, to force him to give up hope, and Dean couldn't do that to him. 

'I don't know' he replied instead. 'Sam will always be here for you though, anytime you need him' Dean felt comfortable saying that, maybe now Sam will let him go too, accept the fact he can't be saved. 

'What about you?' Aiden asked, his expression and tone almost pleading with him.

'It's…' Dean thought of a way to describe it.

'Complicated' Aiden sighed and nodded. He looked away from Dean and bit his lip. Dean felt a bit stupid to the fact Aiden was asking all the questions, which made it seem like Dean had no interest in him.

'So ah…you good in school?' he wondered and Aiden looked back at him.

'I'm okay' Aiden shrugged. 'Hate math though, not very good at it'

'Eh, same' Dean said and Aiden even gave a little smile. 'Bet you made lots of friends though?'

'Yeah, well…I had friends' Aiden saw the confused face Dean gave him. 'Our house, the stupid, fat man that owned it kicked us out' he shrugged.

'So where are you gonna live now?' Dean wondered.

'I dunno' Aiden said. 'Mum was going to find a place but I was asking about you and all, so she decided we'd come find you instead'

Dean nodded, not sure what to say. He glanced at his watch and noticed that he'd been here for a while, any longer and Sam was going to have a fit.

'I ah, it's getting late' Dean told Aiden as nicely as he could and got up. 

Aiden nodded and looked away, biting his lip and trying not to cry. He would be so embarrassed if he cried in front of his father, but he couldn't help it. He had enjoyed spending this proper time with his dad for once and now he had to go, probably forever.

Dean saw that Aiden was crying and that broke the last shred of dignity he'd had left. He went over to Aiden and crouched down in front of him, opening his arms.

Aiden fell right into them, embracing Dean as he cried on his shoulder. 

Dean was hit by a million emotions at once, but mainly of sadness and a strange urge to comfort Aiden. Dean wrapped his arms around Aiden and held him close. Hearing his son cry so hard because he was scared to lose Dean almost made him cry himself.

The one thing he wasn't counting on though, was for the motel door to open and there stood Rachel. Aiden hadn't noticed because he was still crying heavily. But Dean had. He didn't budge though, but rather just watched her standing there in shock while he continued to hug his son.

It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Unlocking that door and finding Dean there, hugging Aiden…it actually made her cry. She closed the door again and sat on the bed beside Aiden and bit her lip.

Aiden finally noticed her presence and pulled away from Dean a bit. He wiped his eyes with one arm while his other hand gripped tightly to Dean's shirt.

Dean noticed how Aiden seemed embarrassed about his tears and a bit guilty.

'It's okay to cry' Dean said. It may be his way of life, but his son should never have to feel that crying was a bad thing or a sign of weakness. 'Everyone cries sometimes when things hurt' he said.

'Do you cry?' Aiden asked, needing some convincing.

'Sure' Dean nodded. 'If something hurts bad enough, I do' He then looked over at Rachel.

'Look at you two' she sniffed. 

'I'm sorry I let him in mum!' Aiden said quickly. 'He just-'

'Hey, it's not your fault' Rachel jumped in. 'He's your dad, you know he wasn't going to hurt you so it's okay'

'Well, I could have been a bit scary monster for all you know' Dean joked but then shut up at Rachel's look of disapproval. Aiden however, giggled at that.

'Oh, see? He doesn't get how dangerous that is' Dean said, feeling a bit stupid but if it got Aiden laughing again then: what the heck? Dean grabbed Aiden and flew him through the air a bit, dumping him onto the bed and then started tickling him.

'Argh!' Aiden yelled out but was in a fit of giggled. 'Stop! Stop!' he laughed and then the motel door opened again.

'Ah' Dean straightened back up and looked serious again, seeing his not-so-happy brother standing there. 'I ah…better go' he sighed.

'Wait!' Aiden jumped off the bed and flung his arms around Dean's middle. 'Will you be back? Please?'

'I've got work to do' Dean sighed. 'But ah…I guess we could have lunch, or something' he shrugged, fearful that the boy would never let him go otherwise. 

'Promise?' Aiden asked.

'I…' Dean wasn't about to say he did unless he meant it. 'Yeah, I promise…as long as that's okay with you?' he then turned to Rachel.

'Sure, sure!' Rachel nodded, biting her lip again.

'Okay, goodnight' he said to Aiden and bent down to give him a proper hug.

'Night' Aiden said and gave a little smile. 

'Goodnight' Dean then muttered to Rachel.

She nodded and watched him turn to leave, but then ran to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she backed away and went to Aiden's side.

'Goodnight' she sighed. 

* * *

'Well' Sam said as he followed Dean back to their room. 'How was your walk?' he then teased.

'Oh it was fine' Dean played along. 'Not much to see though, and it's a bit cold tonight'

'Yeah' Sam gave a quick laugh. 'Dude, you where there that whole time?'

'I guess, so?'

'So…Aiden looked happy' Sam sighed and shut the motel door. 'How did it feel? To…you know?'

Dean sat on his bed heavily and sighed, looking over at Sam's expectant face. 

'Honestly?' he thought for a moment to actually work out how he had felt when he spoke with Aiden, comforted Aiden and then had to say goodbye. 'It felt sad' Dean replied. 'Because I'm not going to be here for him…he's going to grow up without me'

Sam sat across from Dean as he saw the tears in Dean's eyes. It was then that Sam realized how hard this really was for his brother.

'Three months aren't over yet Dean' he reminded him. 'Don't you think you owe it to Aiden? I mean he has the right to know his father before he disappears form his life forever'

'Yeah, I know' Dean nodded. 'But I'm going to tell him the truth. I don't want him to spend time with me or whatever and then "poof" one day I'm gone' 

'It's not a nice feeling to know the person you care most about is going to die' Sam said, speaking from experience.

'Yeah well, just like you Sammy…he'll be fine' Dean nodded. 'You're all gonna be fine without me'

'It doesn't matter' Sam told him. 'Because I am not giving up on you'

* * *

**Author's notes: **There ya go! Please, if you're reading this...I really would love to hear what you think because reviews are my motivation and they also help me with the wiritng mof more chapters. So, please review and let me know what you think! 


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Author's notes: **Thanks to 'sammyluvr83' for your review! I love the Aiden/Dean moments too! The only problem I have is that I only have one reviewer! Please, if you read this...can you at least let me know what you think of it? Reviews are my motivation and inspiration. Anyways, here's the next chapter...warnings for some language and the usual...

* * *

**Chapter Five: The truth comes out**

The following morning, Aiden was awake early. He jumped out of bed and changed quickly. He checked out the window and saw the Impala was still there. Grinning, he snuck out of the room and over to the Impala.

'Wow' he ran a hand over it and then heard voices from his dad's room. Aiden dashed around the corner to listen but stay hidden.

'What time?' Dean asked Sam as they came outside.

'Ah, about nine?' Sam thought. 'Yeah nine pm, at the cemetery'

'Okay' Dean sighed. 'Ah man, I've got to take Aiden out to lunch to day…what fun' he said sarcastically. 'I mean, what the hell am I meant to say? I can't just flat out say that I saved you and now because of that I'm gonna die in less than three months' Dean frowned.

'Dude, it'll be okay' Sam tried to offer some support.

'Yeah. Right' Dean frowned. 'Think he'll like it if I took him for a drive in my baby?' he grinned and Aiden peaked to see what Dean meant. Dean was running a hand over his car as though it was made of gold.

'Yeah' Sam shrugged. 'I don't really know the kid'

'Well you should' Dean told him. 'You'll be looking after Rachel and Aiden once I'm gone'

'Stop talking like that' Sam frowned. 'We're going to find a way to save you'

'Sam, you can't save me, okay?' Dean tried once again to convince him.

'Whatever' Sam rolled his eyes. 'I'll be at the library all day and then we'll meet at the cemetery okay?'

'I heard you the first five hundred times' Dean frowned. 'Hey, you think Rachel is a hunter?'

'Why do you say that?'

'Well it's just…ah never mind' Dean sighed. 'Just it seemed they knew how to use a gun and all…hey, how awesome would it be if Aiden could handle a gun' Dean grinned.

'And that's awesome, because…?' Sam asked, a bit confused.

'Well, we could go shooting together or something' Dean shrugged. 'Forget it, I doubt he could'

'I can!' Aiden came around the corner anxiously. 'I even repelled a spirit once!'

'Where did you come from?' Dean asked, since the kid had given him one hell of a fright. 'How long were you there?'

Aiden shrugged and came over. 'I'm a good shot' he nodded. 'Mum taught me when I was six'

'Right' Dean nodded. 'I've got to drop Sam off at the Library, why don't you stay out of trouble…is your mum up yet?'

'No' Aiden admitted.

'Then she's not going to be happy if she wakes up and you're gone…will she?' Dean asked knowledgably. 'Right?'

'Yeah, guess' Aiden sighed.

'Ah' Sam gave a wave to Aiden as he got into the car.

Aiden gave a brief wave back and stood at his motel door to watch them drive off.

* * *

Rachel awoke a little while later and found a note on Aiden's bed. She sat up panickly and read it, seeing it wasn't her son's handwriting.

'Oh' she relaxed once she identified it as Dean's and it simply said no to worry because Aiden was with him in his motel room.

Rachel got up and dressed into some casual jeans and a shirt. She brushed her hair and went through one of her bags, pulling out some books and loose papers. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and then left the motel room, locking it as she did so.

* * *

Rachel paused outside Dean's room and heard Aiden laughing, which was a very wonderful sound. It also made her happier to hear Dean's laughter as well.

She went inside to witness the game they were playing.

'Royal flush! I win!' Aiden grinned, holding his cards up. 'Oh, hi mum' he gave a wave.

Dean's grin disappeared and he looked a guilty again.

'You taught him poker?' Rachel asked, trying to be cheerful so Dean knew she wasn't in a bad mood with him or anything.

'Yeah, something I have now realized to be a mistake' Dean sighed, gathering up the cards.

'I beat him' Aiden gloated. 'Every one'

'Ah, not every one' Dean corrected. 'I won the first game…and ah, he won the rest' he sighed, giving Rachel a small smile.

'I see' Rachel nodded. 'Where's Sam?' she was then aware of his absence.

'Library' Dean replied. 'Is everything okay?' he asked since Rachel had an armful of books and her expressions seemed tense.

'Ah, sure' she said with a bright expression, giving Aiden a smile. 'You know what? Your dad and I need to have a very important chat. So how about Dean drops you off to spend a bit of time your uncle Sam until we're done, is that okay?'

'I guess' Aiden shrugged.

'Hey, it'll be fun. I know Sammy's a bit of a Geek…but he's pretty cool to hang out with' Dean said with an encouraging smile. 'Tell ya what, we'll even go there in the Impala'

'Really? Awesome!' Aiden grinned.

'I won't be long' Dean said to Rachel as led Aiden outside, reminding him he needed his jacket.

Rachel nodded to no one and sighed, looking around the room. She spotted a few newspaper clippings lying around and a pizza box, but nothing of much interest. She grabbed the cards and placed them on the bedside drawers. Then she tossed the pizza box and two beer bottles in the bin outside. After that, she dumped all her books and papers onto the now-cleared table. She stood there for a moment and then looked over at Dean's bed, which she knew it was his because all his stuff was littered at the end. She went over and sat on it, feeling it with her hand. Rachel smiled sadly at one of his shirts, the same type of shirt he'd worn when she'd first met him. Rachel disposed it back to where it was and lay against Dean's pillow, inhaling his scent.

And ten minutes later, that's how Dean found her.

'I smell good, don't I?' he joked, knowing what she was doing.

'Oh!' she sat up again but couldn't really lie about it. 'Yeah, I guess you still do' she said.

'So um, what's this about?' he wondered, seeing where she'd left her papers, books and stuff. 'Oh, and I have been wondering: how did you know I was going to Hell? I left that exact detail out'

'Ah yeah, that's actually what this is about' Rachel sighed and went over to her papers, sitting at the table. 'There's something else I haven't told you'

'The surprises keep coming' Dean muttered and sat across from her curiously.

'Do you remember the week before you left? You gave me some books on how to protect myself and stuff'

'Yeah, I remember' Dean replied with a nod.

'Well um…really?' she frowned, surprised he did actually remember. 'Ah…' she cleared her throat. 'Well before that, you told me the truth, like after our one month anniversary…and ah, I guess afterwards I got a bit curious'

'This can't be good' he sighed.

'I looked into protections and stuff but I also came across a few things about demons, and such. So when my brother was killed, it didn't take me long to realize what really did it'

'And what did it?' Dean played along, not knowing where this was heading but so far he didn't like it.

'Vampire' she sighed.

'Was he turned? I mean they don't usually attack just for food as often' Dean couldn't help himself.

'Ah no, he…ironically, was into the supernatural stuff and did a bit of hunting. But the nest killed him out of revenge to killing some of their own…I dunno' she said. 'My point is, firstly that it's not your fault and secondly I am ah…well I guess we're one of the same'

'So you do hunt?' Dean leaned against the back of his chair.

'Only a bit' Rachel shrugged. 'I don't really often, I just like to read everything about it…it fascinates me'

'Yeah, I remember' Dean nodded. 'We spent hours just talking about some of the things I'd hunted and how to kill them'

'Yeah' she sighed, a bit sadly.

'So um, what's all this?' he gestured to the papers. 'You could have said what you did without all this'

'They're the answer' she put simply.

'The answer? The answer to what?' Dean could not see how any of the disorganized papers in front of his could be the answer to anything.

'How to save you' Rachel said with more definition. 'You made a deal to save Sam and I get that. But I will not let you die Dean' she told him seriously.

'What?' he sat forward again. 'Rach, Sam is a very experienced hunter and knows so much about the supernatural and our friend Bobby is practically a living library of supernatural…and they have been trying to find a way to save me for the last eight and a half months…but nothing. How could you have possibly…?'

'You're forgetting one thing' Rachel replied. 'Wait, you called me "Rach" Dean' she said.

'Whatever, what am I forgetting?' he tried to keep focused on the issue at hand, not to create other ones.

'I may not be an experienced hunter or have a million books on this stuff, but I have had ten whole years find an answer'

'How could you know that I was going to-'

'Dean, I told you…I was fascinated. I read everything but when I found about crossroad deals and how there are some you just can't get out of…I was determined…so I tried to find a way. And after ten years...I have'

Dean got anxious and a bit excited then. He grabbed some of her research and started reading it. 'You're serious? You found a way?'

'Yeah' Rachel said, feeling it was worth it when she saw the renewed hope in Dean's eyes. 'I did, which means you don't have to leave us. You…you can watch Aiden grow up and…' she was now happy too.

Dean looked up at her and smiled, he felt he could kiss her right now, actually…

Rachel watched as Dean left his seat and stood over her.

'You're amazing, did you know that?' he asked.

'Yeah!' she said as though she'd known all along how wonderful she was. 'Of course, how can I not be if I'm staring at such a sexy man?' she teased; old habits die hard.

'Well' Dean smirked. 'In that case' he pulled her to her feet but then realized what he was doing and looked away.

'Sorry' Rachel sighed. 'I just…wanted to remember what it was like' she sighed and a single tear slid down her face.

Dean saw it fall onto his hand since he still had her hands in his.

'Don't cry' he said and lifted her chin with his hand. He rubbed his hand over her face, wiping away the tear's wet trail. Rachel smiled and leaned against his chest, just embracing him and breathing in his scent. It felt like home to both of them.

Dean rested his chin atop her head, just like he used to and rubbed his hands along her back. After what felt like years, Rachel parted from him and looked up at his eyes with a loving smile.

Dean looked down at her face and took in all her features. Her dark hair that felt like silk when he touched it, her bubbly smile that always made him feel warm inside and her searching green eyes that were now watery.

'It's been a long time' Rachel sighed.

'Too long' Dean replied as though in a trance. He raised her chin up again and leaned forward. Before he knew it, he was kissing her. Their tongues met and she kissed him back, her hand rising from his waist to be wrapped around his neck. Dean placed a hand on her waist and another on the back of her head.

During their passionate kissing, the motel door opened and there stood a very shocked Sam and Aiden.

The only thing that made their presence known was Aiden's voice.

'Ew, gross' Aiden pulled a face while Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Dean and Rachel parted and seemed a little embarrassed to find they had witnesses…unfortunately.

'What are you two doing here?' Dean asked, separating from Rachel, which made him feel colder.

'Ah...' Sam gave a nervous laugh. 'We ah' he cleared his throat and tried not to laugh. 'We're done researching…there's not much more needed and Aiden didn't want to miss lunch'

'Oh, right' Dean nodded and gave Rachel a look that clearly meant, "Damn"

She chuckled a little and then sighed. She leaned closer to Dean and whispered into his ear. 'How about you go and have lunch with Aiden while I tell Sam about how we're going to save you…since he is a big part of it'

'Okay' Dean nodded. 'So ah, Aiden! What would you like for lunch?'

'Cheeseburger' Aiden grinned.

'Cheeseburger it is' he nodded. 'Come on, I know the perfect place'

'Isn't mum or Uncle Sam coming with us?' Aiden wondered.

'Nah, they work…we play' Dean smirked. 'Um, your mum and Sam need to have to talk about research and stuff'

'Okay' Aiden nodded and smiled.

Rachel watched her boys leave and then smiled a little shyly at Sam.

'Sorry' she smiled.

'Nah, at least you guys are getting along a lot better' he sighed. 'Do we actually have something to talk about or was that just Dean's excuse?'

'No, we seriously have something to talk about and I'm afraid you're going to kiss me for it then' she joked. 'Kidding' she added to Sam's shocked face. 'Okay, um…you know how Dean made that Deal to save you and all?'

'Yeah' Sam nodded and walked over, removing one of his jackets.

'Well, Dean said you and Bobby have been trying to find a way to save Dean from it for like…eight months?'

'Yeah' Sam sighed. 'And with no luck…but you're welcome to help'

'You misunderstand. I have read about the supernatural for ten years and when I first started I found out about crossroad deals and since then I wanted to find a way to save someone from a unbreakable deal…such as the one Dean had gotten his stupid self into' she sighed. 'And…I did'

'You…what?' Sam couldn't believe his ears.

'I have a way to save Dean' she confirmed. 'Although because he saved you…you're a major part of it'

'How? I mean how do we save him?' Sam came closer and noticed her paperwork for the first time.

'Well for starters…it's gonna be hell painful' she sighed. 'Nothing that'll kill you, but you'll probably wish otherwise'

'Whatever it takes' Sam said honestly. 'What do you need?'

'A lot' Rachel sighed. 'That's the only problem. I think we can get it but it'll be cutting it short otherwise. Three months, is that how long we've got?'

'Ah' Sam sighed. 'Actually it's about…' he thought for a moment. 'Maybe two months…and nine days?'

'Wow, okay' she sighed. 'But don't tell Dean how much it's gonna hurt cuz I guarantee he won't let you or Aiden do it'

'Wait, Aiden as well?'

'Oh, he's not needed in a painful way…but we do need a few things from him…since he's the child of Dean' she shrugged. 'It's a type of ritual and involved loads of plants, items and blood…gosh it's gonna be tough'

'Do you have a list?' Sam wondered.

'Somewhere in there' Rachel pointed to the pile. 'How about you work it out because I know how much you've put in to save him…now's your chance' she smiled.

'Wow, I don't believe it…are you sure?'

'A hundred per cent' she nodded. 'You don't have to kiss me…but a hug would be nice'

Sam smiled at her happily and gave her a hug, before settling himself at the table and started going through all the research and notes while Rachel watched over his shoulder.

* * *

A few hours passed and Sam had managed to sort most of the stuff out but he wasn't taking any chances, he wanted to make sure he did everything right. Rachel was over on Dean's bed going through a thick envelope that contained family photos and ones of Aiden when he was younger. She was sure Dean would like to have a look at then and maybe Sam later once he was done with the papers.

The door opened and Dean came inside with Aiden. The boys were grinning from ear to ear. Dean shut the door and noticed Sam busy with the research, which he'd expected. He sighed and looked over to Rachel as she sat on his bed, listening to Aiden.

'Well we drove around in the Impala for a bit and then Dean took me to this awesome place in town that had the best burgers and the chicks were awesome' he sniggered, much to his parents surprise. 'And after that we went for ice cream, and then Dean took me to the park for a bit and then we drove around in the Impala some more and finally…we're back' He grinned.

'Well I'm glad you're both back' Rachel smiled. She gave Aiden a kiss and then got up to hug Dean.

'Sam's no fun' Rachel said once they parted again.

'Mhm?' Sam looked up, hearing his name.

'Nothing, bookworm' Dean replied and Sam went back to his work.

'Uncle Sammy does a lot of reading' Aiden noticed.

'Don't call me Sammy' Sam mumbled as he took notes on something.

'Dean does' Aiden said in his own defense.

'Yeah, I'm the only one allowed to kiddo' Dean smirked. 'In for another game of poker?'

'Sure, so long as you wanna lose again' Aiden grabbed the cards and they set it up on Sam's bed since Dean's was a lot messier.

'I'll supervise, make sure no one's cheating' Rachel smiled and saw beside Dean, resting her chin in his shoulder while he played with Aiden.

* * *

Sam checked his watch and noticed it was almost eight. He sighed and turned around. He saw Aiden sleeping in his bed while Dean and Rachel were looking over some photos on Dean's bed.

'Hey' Sam sighed and stretched, feeling a bit cramped. 'Are we still up for that thing tonight?'

'Guess so' Dean sighed, glancing up from the photo of Aiden when he was a toddler.

'The spirit?' Rachel asked and Sam nodded. 'Well, I could go if you want? I mean Dean can stay here with Aiden' she turned to Dean. 'I think it would be good for you and I'd love to do some hunting'

'Or' Sam thought aloud, since she offered. 'You two can go and I'll keep an eye on Aiden, plus I can keep working on this' he pointed to the papers behind him. 'I've still got a lot to do'

Dean and Rachel looked at each other.

'Yeah, that works' Dean shrugged.

'Okay, cool' Rachel grinned.

'Just ah…it is about hunting' Sam reminded them as they smirked a little too mischievously.

'Oh we know' Dean nodded. 'Dude, we're professionals' he gave an innocent grin while reaching for Rachel's hand.

'Hey' Rachel noticed and held up his hand. 'You're still wearing that ring I gave you' she noticed with a smile.

'Yeah' Dean shrugged. 'Anyway, we should get ready' he sighed and got up, claiming the shower first.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Well, there y'all go! Please send me a review, I really need them at this point. Just let me know what you think, ideas and speculations? Anyways, please review!


	6. Rush Against Time

**Author's notes: **Thanks 'sammyluvr83' for your review, glad you think it's amazing, lol. Thanks 'IheartJA' for your review! No slow updates indeed. Rachel has had 10 years while others only had a few months to work it out, but more detail will be given later on how exactly she was able to do it etc. It wasn't from reading a bunch of books and such as she saids. Rachel is a very good character in my opinion because her personality and such is pretty clear and her intentions are true, but she has darkness in her like everyone, and she has secrets that none of you are even aware of yet, so it's all good. This chapter, you'll start to get some more sense to her secrets and such. Some really great chapters coming up soon everyone!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Rush Against Time

'We should be back in an hour or so' Rachel told Sam and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then went to get her bag. Sam looked at Dean in case he had anything to add.

'Don't look at me' Dean said. 'I ain't giving you a kiss' he frowned and Sam rolled his eyes.

'Those days ended when you were five, dude' Dean added.

'Come on' Rachel grabbed Dean's arm and they left.

Sam sighed and grabbed another piece of paper from the table, seeing it was the list of plants and things they needed that Rachel mentioned earlier. He read it over twice and then sighed, picking up his cell phone.

'Hello?' came a woman's voice. 'I hope you realize what time it is'

'Bela, hey…it's Sam' he sighed, knowing full well that Dean was going to kill him.

'Sam! What a surprise, and what could you possibly want this time?' Bela asked; her sleepy, grumpy voice replaced with her business voice.

'I need a number of items for a ritual, think you could get them?' he asked.

'Depends, what's in it for me?' she asked.

'What is it you want?' Sam sighed.

'Hm' Bela thought for a moment. 'First things first: what is it you're after?'

Sam read out the list out to her and awaited her response; he could also tell that she was writing them all down since it was a lot to remember.

'My, that's quite a list' she whistled. 'What on Earth are you boys going to do with those?'

'That, is none of your business' Sam replied. 'Can you get them or not?'

'Some I already have, others will take some time. But like I said: what's in it for me?'

'How much time?' Sam worried.

'A month' Bela guessed. 'Maybe two'

'We don't really have that long' Sam sighed.

'Fine. One month and I'll give you all you need…in exchange for what?' she asked.

Sam sighed heavily. 'Can't you just do us a favor?'

'This is expensive equipment' Bela told him. 'Besides, you're yet to tell me what it's all for'

'You know about Dean's deal right?'

'I'm aware' she nodded.

'Well, this is how we're going to get him out of it. Bela, he has two months…can't you just help us out here?'

'Fine' Bela replied after a moment of silence. 'On one condition'

'And what is that?' Sam asked, really regretting this.

'I get to be there when you do your mojo' she said simply.

'Why?' Sam wondered. 'And yeah, you want to get the chance to steal something from us again'

'It's not my fault you boys are sloppy' she smirked. 'Do we have a deal or not?'

'Maybe, I'll have to talk to Dean and Rachel' he thought aloud, the words slipped out before he realized.

'Who's Rachel?' Bela wondered.

'I gotta go' Sam told her and hung up. He rubbed his face with his hands and then turned around to see Aiden's sleeping form. He smiled a little and noticed how much the boy did look like Dean. Sam got up and went over to his bed where he lay sleeping soundlessly. He reached over and moved the blankets up since they had been kicked down. Sam watched Aiden roll over a bit and he seemed so peaceful. Sam hadn't gotten very much time with his nephew yet, but he really liked him. He hoped he could spend more time with him in the future.

The future. Sam looked back over to the table and sighed, it was time to get back to work.

* * *

Dean and Rachel had driven down to the cemetery. Dean dug up the bones and Rachel salted them. Dean made sure she stroked the matches properly and stood at a good enough distance while the bones burnt. They did have a night to themselves, but were too tired to actually do anything they normally would have done in the past. They went back to the car in a bit of disappointment but this was just one night, as Dean had clearly stated because he was going to be around for a lot longer now.

They got back to the motel room hand-in-hand and Sam looked up.

'Hey' he said and Dean was quick to notice the somewhat guilty, nervous look on upon Sam's face.

'What did you do?' Dean asked and checked that everything was intact. Rachel went over to see how Aiden was, still asleep.

'I ah…found the list' Sam told Rachel and she breathed in relief.

'List?' Dean echoed.

'Oh, it's a list of all the things we'll need to perform the ritual' Rachel explained. 'To save you from that stupid deal you got yourself into'

'Yeah and uh…' Sam frowned, pausing for a moment before continueing. 'I ah, think I know how we're going to get all the stuff in time'

'How?' Dean asked, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

'Bela' Sam sighed.

'Bela? Crap!' Dean hissed loudly but then was careful since he almost woke Aiden up. 'Seriously?' he moaned.

'Who's Bela?' Rachel searched each boys face and all she got was that they didn't like whoever she was.

'Bela Talbot, she's ah…she's a-' Sam tried to explain but Dean cut in.

'She's this evil bitch that steals stuff and sells stuff' he grumbled. 'Every time we come in contact with her…she steals something from us and I'm getting pretty damn sick of it'

'Bela Talbot' Rachel repeated her name in thought. 'I don't think I've met her but I have heard of her'

'I called her and she said she could have all the items in a month…on one condition: that she's there to see it'

'Huh?' Dean frowned. 'Why would she want to…wait, you called her?!'

Sam sighed. 'And I have something I think we should talk about'

Rachel nodded and looked away; she knew what it was going to be because it showed on his face. Dean would probably have seen it as well had he not been cursing Bela under his breath with every swear word known to mankind.

'It's about Aiden' Sam added and Dean stopped his cursing to look over at his brother. Dean and Rachel moved closer to Sam so they could talk quietly in case Aiden woke up.

'If we want the stuff for the ritual, we'll have to agree to Bela's condition, no matter how risky and weird it is…but Aiden is that I'm worried about' Sam said and glanced at Rachel since they had briefly spoken about it for a minute or two earlier.

'Yeah' Rachel sighed. 'If Bela sees Aiden and me, she's going to want to know who we are and it's actually not hard to figure out, plus one is bound to slip up. Once it all it takes. But even if it's someone else and not Bela…what are we going to do?'

'I'm confused, this is bad because…?' Dean frowned but then realization hit him.

'Oh, you're worried about how people will react?'

'Yeah' Rachel sighed. 'Hunters are one thing and I don't think they're going to object too much because my brother was well known and everyone liked him. But if demons hear about it…they might see opportunity. Using us to get to you boys, or grabbing Aiden for their own self-use' she sighed worriedly. 'I don't want to hide the truth because it's bound to come out, but I'm just scared'

Dean hung his head, deep in thought while Sam sighed a bit sadly.

'Well, then we're just going to have to be careful. If we're secretive about it then people might think we're trying to hide him, like we're sure he won't be okay otherwise…but if we act like he's fully capable on taking care of himself and we're not trying to hide him, they might think second' he shrugged.

'Yeah, but I think we should train him up a bit' Dean added. 'You said he knows how to handle a gun, right?' he turned to Rachel.

'Yeah, he does. And a knife' she sighed. 'We should train him to fight but not to hunt…that will go a lot better with the hunting side and the demons might indeed think different, not much…but enough'

'This is bad' Sam sighed. 'We have to get this ritual ready and train Aiden up by the same deadline'

'Why?' Dean asked.

'Well, once the ritual is performed…the entire demon world is going to know he's your son' Sam rubbed his face and stretched a little.

'What?' Dean snapped. 'No way, I'm not putting him in the spotlight like that'

'Too bad, you're not gonna die' Rachel told him firmly. 'Aiden will be fine, and he wants to save you Dean' she sighed, not giving Dean room to object. 'Tell Bela it's a deal' she sighed and went over to Dean's bed to lie down since she was tired.

Sam didn't let Dean have a say in the matter either.

'Dean' Sam said once Dean looked ready to glare at them both. 'Just so you know: you don't have to be conscious during the ritual' he said, making it clear that Dean was not getting out of being saved.

* * *

Aiden frowned and opened his eyes. He saw it was morning so he got up and scratched his head. Aiden took a moment to remember where he was as he looked around. To the bed beside his, Dean and Rachel were fast asleep atop of the covers as if they had passed out there. Aiden turned to see Sam was fast asleep at the table, which didn't look very comfortable. When he'd had lunch with Dean, he'd heard how his average day went and from what he remembered, Sam usually got up early and got breakfast.

'Sam' Aiden went over and shook him, trying not to wake his parents. 'Sam!' he hissed louder.

'Mhm' Sam opened an eye to see Aiden shaking him. 'What?' he asked and sat up, feeling sore. 'Is something wrong?'

'No, but Dean said you get breakfast in the morning' Aiden explained. 'And I'm hungry'

'Oh. Right' Sam stretched and gave a yawn. 'Well, guess we better go get breakfast then'

* * *

'Wake up!' Dean and Rachel heard Aiden yelling at them an hour later.

'Mhm' they both groaned and watched as Aiden climbed onto the bed, sitting between them.

'Sam and I got breakfast' he smiled.

'And coffee' Dean heard Sam's voice add.

'Coffee's good' Rachel mumbled and let out a yawn. She sat up and gave Aiden a hug. 'Morning' she said sleepishly.

Dean pulled himself into sitting position and felt very strange. Here he was in -correction: on- the bed beside Rachel and their child was sitting in front of them smiling. It reminded him of those movies with the happy, married couples that had kids to wake them up in the morning. He sighed and got off the bed, that thought made him uncomfortable.

'Thanks' he accepted a coffee from Sam.

Rachel groaned and lay back down, closing her eyes.

'Mum!' Aiden snapped. 'Get up, would ya?' he frowned.

Dean took another sip of his coffee and then smirked. He placed it on the bedside table and went over to Rachel's feet, getting ready to tickle them.

'Don't even think about it' Rachel mumbled, eyes still closed. 'You do that again and I will hurt you' she grumbled and sat up again, now glaring at him.

'Ten years' Dean shook his head because it really did not feel like that long at all.

* * *

Another hour passed by rather smoothly. Rachel was helping Sam to sort out the last of the notes and research while Dean was determined to beat Aiden at poker.

'You have talent…I'll give you that' Dean sighed.

'Or maybe you just suck' Aiden shrugged with a small smirk. 'How much of my blood will you need?' he then asked his mum.

'Ah, not sure…it won't be too much' Rachel replied. 'As little as we can, but it has to be enough'

Aiden nodded and looked a bit nervous.

'You don't have to do this' Dean reminded him.

'Yes I do. You're my dad and I don't want you to die' Aiden told him. 'I wanna help'

A knock at the door made everyone but Sam jump.

'Oh great' Dean cursed.

Just after breakfast they had called Bela to inform her of their decision and she agreed to come by today since she was nearby. She made it clear she wouldn't have all the ingredients yet but needed to know if there was anything else they needed and she was curious to see what it was that they were doing.

Dean got off the bed and went to answer the door while Aiden put the cards back away; he then rushed to the bathroom to use the toilet.

Dean unlocked the door and opened it an inch to see who it was.

'Bela!' he announced in fake enthusiasm, pulling the door wide open.

'Dean' Bela nodded in greeting as she came inside. 'Sam and…who are you?' she noticed Rachel getting up from the table.

'Ah…' Rachel looked at Dean and he sighed.

'Bela, this is Rachel' he introduced.

'Oh. And why is she here?' Bela wondered as she had never seen this woman before but she clearly knew what was going on.

'She and Dean are kinda…dating' Sam provided an answer.

Bela raised her eyebrows and then tried not to laugh. 'Right' she said with an amused nod.

'I'm hungry' Aiden announced as he came out of the bathroom, wiping his washed hands on his jeans

'You're always hungry' Sam then told Aiden.

'He doesn't get that from my side' Rachel added, glancing at Dean.

'Oh' Aiden then spotted Bela. 'This that bitch that steals stuff?'

'Aiden!' Rachel snapped and sighed. 'Yes, she is'

Dean smiled proudly at Aiden, but tried not to let show it since Rachel wasn't overly happy with Aiden's language.

'I'm hungry' Aiden said again, ignoring that fact he'd eaten less than two hours ago.

Bela cleared her throat to remind them she was there, but couldn't help looking at Aiden in confusion and curiosity, since he looked so much like Dean.

'Here's the list' Sam handed the re-written list of items they needed and did not provide her with any information on Aiden.

Bela read through it in surprise. 'This is some heavy stuff' she sighed and sat on Sam's bed to continue reading…it was a long list.

'Can we go for another ride in the Impala?' Aiden pleaded with Dean. 'Please? I'm bored'

'Can't right now Aiden' Dean said. 'Bela needs supervision, we don't trust her even a bit'

Bela looked up from the paper to give him a "ha, ha" sort of glare.

Aiden then got excited. 'Can I help?'

Dean glanced at Rachel, whom just shrugged. 'Yeah okay' Dean nodded and went over to his bed and grabbed a handgun, passing it to Aiden. 'You know how to use one of these right?'

'Yeah' Aiden nodded and looked at it a bit fearfully but was determined to impress his father. 'She must be a real bitch' he muttered, which everyone but Bela found funny.

Rachel didn't take much note of Aiden's language this time as she was thinking deeply. 'Ah' she spoke up, clearing her throat. 'I think Bela and I should discuss the arrangements a bit more thoroughly which will be so much easier in private. So while you boys chain up anything valuable, we'll go get some lunch or something'

'I don't like it' Dean said. 'You don't know Bela like we do' he wasn't too keen on leaving Rachel alone with Bela, plus it was a bit strange that Rachel even wanted to.

'No, I don't' Rachel frowned. 'But you don't know like me like I do' she said, which sounded harsher than she'd intended.

Sam, Dean and Aiden just watched the two girls leave and weren't too sure what to make of it.

'I hope they bring food back' Aiden said.

'Dean' Sam spoke. 'Come here'

Dean sighed and went over while Aiden settled for some more comic reading.

'Yeah?' Dean asked.

'I have the ritual set out by order, items and whatever, but there is still something missing. Look' he pointed to some notes Rachel had written, along with a diagram of how everything had to be set up. 'It saids here that something is added to Aiden's blood, but whatever it is…it's not written anywhere'

'You think she missed it?' Dean asked.

'No' Sam said seriously. 'I think she doesn't want us to know what it is'

'Oh crap' Dean turned towards the door where Rachel and Bela had left through only a few minutes ago.

'Oh God, Dean' Sam grabbed his brother's arm. 'This is the ritual, she has a Latin and English translation. It saids: Bone of the father, blood of the son' Sam said. 'And by father, I don't think she's referring to you'

'Dad?' Dean asked. 'We torched Dad's corpse Sam'

'Yeah. I know' Sam said sadly. 'But without it…this ritual's useless'

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes:**

ooh, and the plot thickens, lol. Yeah, I found this chapter to be the start of many things. We're finally getting into some of the much larger plots of this fic. The whole "finding Dean" was the starting one, but now things are heating up. Also, you're going to get some more depth to Rachel and Aiden soon, with assistance of some flashbacks. If there is anything more specific that you'd like to know, anything at all...feel free to let me know cuz I'm not 100 sure what I'm revealing yet. Got stuff planned but the 'when' is the main figure of confusion for me. Please let me know what you all think. along with comments/ideas/questions etc...via a review!!

Oh, and I need some help. I'm not sure if I should give Sam something. You know? Like romance, a kid...something like that. Since Dean has it and this fic is revolved around family. It has far to go and a lot of dramas etc are planned, but not sure if Sam should find some love, maybe with a young child, or eventually gets his gf pregnant or something like that? I need any advice/ideas etc that you can give, please...review and let me know as well as any ideas etc!

* * *


	7. Having Doubts

**Author's notes:** Thanks 'sammyluvr83' for your review. And thanks 'IheartJA' for your awesome and very helpful review! I see your point about Sam completly and I agree. So yeah, guess I'll get to work on that! :) And yeah, we are starting to get into some much bigger plots and events. Some being more emotional and plunging everyone back on that bumpy "rollarcoaster" The events near the end of this chapter were originally planned for a bit later but I was unsure as to how I was going to add it in...so I decided to add it now since I thought it fit well. Thanks so much for your thoughts and ideas, it's really helpful and motivating!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Having Doubts**

'So you really can get all the stuff we need?' Rachel asked Bela. 'I mean: it's expensive stuff'

'I'm aware' Bela sighed. 'Shouldn't be a problem. Now why do I get a feeling we're not sitting in some coffee shop for the coffee?'

Rachel sighed and hung her head. 'Because there is an ingredient that is very important, but not on the list' she shrugged. 'One I can't get'

'Which is…?'

'I need ashes of bone…from Dean's father' Rachel explained. 'And from what Dean has told me…he's dead, torched'

'That does complicate things' Bela said. 'And the ritual won't work without it?'

'Nope, I don't think so. But we can't take any chances. There is one other alternative though and that's if I use a different part of the ritual. I mean, there are two different ways to do it and one way is with John's bone ashes…the other is with…well, something else. They call it the blood stone, or something?'

Bela caught onto what she was saying and she was familiar with the "stone".

'You know, Dean Winchester isn't exactly that impressive…why the need to save him?' she wondered.

'You met Aiden right?' Rachel asked; she knew that without Bela's help…saving Dean was a losing battle. Because to go through the pain required to save him also included another item from Bela.

'Yes' Bela nodded. 'He's your son?' she guessed.

'He looks a lot like Dean, doesn't he?' she asked. 'You know what they say: like father, like son'

'Are you suggesting that Aiden is Dean's…?' Bela was shocked, she had not seen this one coming, nor had she heard anything about it from her reliable sources.

'It's not a suggestion' Rachel sighed. 'Look, will you help…or not?'

'I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement' Bela nodded, smirking a little.

* * *

The three boys glanced up as the girls came back into the motel room about another hour or so later. Bela and Rachel were laughing loudly about something but once they saw the shocked looks they were getting, they stopped.

'Ah…we're back' Rachel said and Sam nodded, turning back to the research nervously.

'Dean?' she asked as he had a look of pure shock and disbelief on his face.

'Rachel' Sam spoke and gave her a gesture to come over.

'Hm?' she asked and went over to where he was sitting at the table.

'What?' Bela asked as she shut the door and Dean was still giving her an odd look.

'Nothing' Dean lied at turned to Aiden, whom was watching Bela closely, gripping the shogun.

'We have a-' Sam went to explain the "Blood of the son, bone of the father" situation, but Rachel cut in.

'Yeah, I know' Rachel nodded casually. 'There are two ways to do the ritual and that is just one way, don't worry. Bela and I have discussed the other way and all is going to go to plan'

'Speaking of which, I must be going' Bela said, glancing down at her watch. 'I'll be in touch, ciao'

'I'm bored' Aiden complained, now that Bela was gone and he didn't need the gun anymore.

'Ah yeah, there's something I need to tell you Aiden' Rachel sighed. 'Dean and I have to go take a short trip…to get one of the ingredients, but you need to stay here with Sam'

'Why?' Aiden asked.

'Just trust me okay?' Rachel told him firmly.

'Okay' he sighed.

'Where are we going?' Dean asked and started packing his things away, sensing the urgency of the situation.

Rachel didn't answer him but went over to Sam.

'I need some of these' she said, grabbing a few papers but Sam was the only one that noticed her slipping a note into his jacket pocket. 'Aiden should be in bed by 8:30 and pizza should fill him up fine'

'Wait, you're going to be gone all night?' Sam frowned. 'What-'

'Yes, just…thanks' she gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek and then hugged Aiden tightly. 'Be good' she told him firmly, kissing his forehead. 'We'll be back as soon as possible'

'Okay' he nodded and then glanced at Dean, a bit sadly.

Rachel nudged Dean and he went over to Aiden.

'If you ever need us, just call okay?' he asked.

'I will' Aiden nodded, sitting there awkwardly.

'Good boy' Dean smiled; placing a hand on his son's head before turning to leave.

Sam looked over as Aiden watched his parents leaving and just looked very sad. He bit his lip and his shoulders shook slightly, which Sam knew meant he was trying not to cry.

'Hey, how about you come help me sort some of this stuff out?' Sam offered. 'I need someone smart, and about this tall' he held his hand up to where Aiden's height reached.

Aiden looked up and smirked a little. 'I'm smart, and that tall' he got up, coming over.

'Really, think you can handle it?' Sam challenged a bit playfully.

'Yeah!' Aiden said louder, smiling. 'I'm awesome' he joked.

'Well in that case, you better get to work kiddo' Sam smirked as well and pointed to the chair opposite him.

* * *

Dean turned the steering wheel again on Rachel's command and sighed. They had been driving for over and hour but she still hadn't said where exactly they were going.

'Rachel…where-'

'There!' she yelled a bit and he screeched to a halt. Dean sighed and looked out his window, seeing a large museum in front of them, which was close to closing time by the looks of it.

'A museum?' Dean raised an eyebrow at her. 'What? Are we breaking in…?'

'Are you nuts?' she frowned, getting out of the car.

'Not as much as you' he muttered and rushed to catch up with her.

'Mr Hawkins?' Rachel asked the security guard at the front. He looked at her suspiciously but didn't reply, so Rachel presumed he was the guy she was looking for.

'I spoke to your daughter Angelina Ferris the other day and she said that the deal was good and I am here to pick up the delivery' Rachel spoke in a very authority tone, which made Dean straighten up a bit and look official as well.

'Ah…I, yeah…sure' the man nodded. 'Follow me' he said and the couple followed him into the museum and through many corridors before they reached the alien exhibit.

Dean did his best to look as though he knew exactly what was going on and what they were here for, even when it was the complete opposite.

'Oh, the tip!' Rachel said; acting as though that's the only reason the security guard was still with them. Dean could tell that she was trying to act naive, but he knew her enough to say that was far from true.

Rachel reached into her pocket and pulled out a teaser gun…

The security guard fell to the floor.

'There, see?' Rachel smirked at Dean. 'Why break in when we can sneak in?' she grabbed his hand and led him down another hallway until they reached another section, much darker to the rest and it had stuffed bats sitting in high places.

'What could we possible need from here?' Dean pulled a face.

'Blood stone…only it's not really a stone' Rachel explained. 'They say it was formed from vampire bat…well, my brother thinks so anyway' she sighed. 'Come on'

* * *

Sam glanced over at Aiden while he lay awake in Dean's bed. It was almost nine and he still hadn't managed to fall asleep.

'You okay Aiden?' Sam asked and went over, looking down at his nephew.

'I'm okay' Aiden replied, but Sam wasn't fooled. Aiden looked up and him and saw the disbelieving expression. 'I just…I'm worry about mum' he admitted and sat up while Sam sat on the edge of his bed. 'What if dad leaves again?' Aiden asked. 'My was so hurt last time, I don't want it to happed again'

'I don't think you should worry about that' Sam assured him. 'I know my brother, and I haven't seen him look at anyone the way he looks at your mum'

'But he hurt her' Aiden frowned. 'If he loves my mum, why did he hurt her?'

'He didn't mean to' Sam replied, which he was sure of. 'He thought he couldn't get out of his deal and didn't want you two to get too close since it would be harder for you both…but we have an answer now, so he's not going anywhere' Sam wasn't too sure how to convince a ten-year-old that things were different now, that Dean wasn't going to leave this time…not even if someone tried to make him.

'You need to get some sleep' Sam told him.

'Okay' Aiden nodded and bit his lip for a moment. He then launched at Sam, hugging him tightly.

Sam took a second to register what happened and then he hugged his nephew back, but it felt almost sad. It made Sam wonder if he would ever get the chance to be a dad someday. Sam had always thought that He would get married before Dean, that he would have kids before Dean…it just seemed that if Dean already had half of that, what chance did Sam have now? And Dean had Rachel, something else Sam thought he would have before Dean…true love. Those two obviously cared very deeply for each other, and the closest Sam had to that was Jessica. Sure, he'd then had Madison and all…but it wasn't the same. It made him wonder if any one girl he fell in love with was just temporary, that if he loves someone, she was probably going to die.

'Are you okay Uncle Sam?' Aiden asked, having parted from Sam and seen the sad look on his face.

'Yeah' Sam nodded, pulling himself from his thoughts. 'Just tired' he smiled a little and helped Aiden get comfortable again. 'Goodnight' he said.

'Night Sam' Aiden yawned and rolled over, almost asleep already.

* * *

Dean and Rachel were on their way back, well so Rachel thought. Dean glanced to his left and then slowed down, driving into a motel car park.

'What are you doing?' Rachel asked, following him out of the car. 'We're staying here?' she guessed.

'Yeah, I'm tired' Dean lied and smiled at the woman behind the reception counter. 'One double, overnight' Dean requested and handed over a credit card, which Rachel noticed wasn't exactly his, judging by the name.

'Sure' the lady said sleepishly and handed over a key.

'What about Aiden?' Rachel asked, now a bit concerned and nervous, which Dean picked up on.

'He'll be fine, he's in good hands' Dean replied and paused outside the room, turning to face her. 'Unless you're uncomfortable with this?'

'I'm okay' she said and took the keys from him, unlocking the door. 'Go get your car' she said and went inside.

Dean nodded and as he walked back to the Impala he pulled out his cell phone and called Sam.

'Yeah?' Sam replied.

'Sammy how's Aiden?' Dean wondered.

'Asleep, he's a bit worried about Rachel though' Sam felt the need to tell Dean. 'He's scared you're still going to leave, to hurt her again'

'I know' Dean replied honestly. 'I can see by the way he watches me' he sighed. 'I don't know what to do about that right now…but I need a favor' Dean glanced towards the motel room a bit nervously. 'Can you find out who Rachel's brother is? She never mentioned him when we were going out…and um, please?'

'You want to go behind her back?' Sam asked and was now almost as concerned as Aiden…what if things really didn't turn out?

'Sam please, I know how it sounds…but trust okay?' Dean sighed and got into his car. 'I need to know'

'Can't you just ask her?' Sam frowned.

Dean shook his head and just hung up on Sam. He drove his car around to where their motel room was and got out. He locked up the Impala after bringing their bags inside and the first thing he noticed was that Rachel was sitting on he bed crying.

'What's wrong?' he asked and was instantly by her side.

'Dean I…I don't know' she sniffed and wiped her face. 'We were perfect once, but that was ten years ago! We've changed, we've grown older…I just, I don't want to go through what I went through last time'

'It doesn't feel like ten years' Dean said and sat right beside her on the bed, taking her hand in his as an offer of comfort. 'I know what you're saying, but I want you to listen to me' he said and she looked at him, biting her lip as she did so.

'You're right…things are different now' he admitted. 'Because last time I had to leave, last time I didn't know I could have a future with someone' he said and hung his head. 'And for ten years, that was true' he looked at her again. 'Because I…I dunno…I guess that the day I walked away from you…was the day I walked away from a future' he shrugged. 'I'm not going to make that mistake twice'

Rachel sniffed again, this time with happiness. 'That was so sweet' she whispered. She saw the love he had for her, while he wasn't the best with being able to say that…it showed in his eyes, in his smile. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, inhaling his scent and just allowing him to hold her close.

'I love you too Dean' she said but then looked up at him. 'Are you sure? You're never going to leave again?'

'Not unless you want me to' Dean shrugged.

'I would never want that' Rachel said. 'But if you're going to stay…have a future…you need to tell Aiden. He needs to know his dad won't be leaving him again, that you're proud to be his dad…you are, aren't; you?'

'Yes' Dean replied honestly. 'But he doesn't call me dad'

'Because he doesn't know he can' Rachel leaned against him again.

Dean smiled and lay down, bringing Rachel with him. They lay in the bed and just embraced. Rachel was asleep in a few minutes but Dean lay awake, thinking about what he'd just admitted. It felt weird to say what he meant and then the guilt he felt when Rachel said Aiden didn't know he could call Dean his dad. He was still in disbelief that this was even real…that he really did have a chance at a future with someone. The last time he had seen Rachel; he had been about nineteen and to find someone so perfect at that age was a gift. But he hadn't seen it for what it was; he hadn't understood that she was in some sense…his only true hope for a future. Dean hadn't wanted to leave her back then but his family did need him. Sam was only fifteen and Dean couldn't just leave him or their dad back then. It was strange how things turned out, that after ten years, Rachel had found him again and then it was like Dean had gotten a wake up call. He was a father of a ten-year-old boy and the woman he'd left, the woman that he didn't wanted to leave…she still loved him. Dean saw this as a second chance, as if someone was trying to tell him that he didn't have to be alone, he didn't have to sacrifice everything to hunting because hunting was how he'd met Rachel. Had he of not came up with that hunt, finding clues in the very town she had lived in, then he wouldn't have convinced his dad to check it out. He wouldn't have met Rachel and Aiden wouldn't exist. If anything, Dean really believed that things happened for a reason.

He looked down at Rachel's sleeping form and smiled. He felt like things were prefect again, but like always…nothing ever was black and white. His cell phone rang so he quickly slid from Rachel's grasp, not wanting to wake her. He went outside and answered his cell.

'Yeah?' he asked, keeping his voice low.

'Dean' Sam's voice replied. 'I looked up Rachel's' family history' he sighed; his voice didn't sound too happy.

'And?' Dean pressed.

'I want to know why you're so interested in her brother' Sam stated, not willing to give up the answers just yet.

'Because he was a well known hunter yet we've never heard of him…and she has never told me about even though we told me about everyone else in her family' Dean explained. 'What did you find?'

'More like what I didn't find' Sam sighed. 'Dean, Rachel…she doesn't have a brother'

'What?' Dean couldn't believe his ears. 'Are you sure?'

'Yeah' Sam replied. 'I searched everywhere…she does not have a brother…or any other siblings for that matter. But get this: her last name isn't even Barring…its Taylor…Rachel Taylor. I'd give anything not to tell you this, Dean…but Barring came from her Husband, she's married' Sam said sadly. 'She married Brady Barring ten years ago…'

* * *

**Author's notes: **there ya go! Now please let me know what you think and any other ideas/advice you'd like to offer. This fic i smoving along faster and more effectively because of the reviews I have recieved. The more you put in the review, the more help it is. Thanks you all for ready and please review!! Because I wasnt to know what you think, what you felt...speculations, ideas...advice etc! anything! Also, since I am going to give Sam some lovin as well...anything you'd like to see/hear in that area or some ideas on how to go about it...what she's like etc. Please review cuz I need a bit of help and inspiration here! :P


	8. ReStructuring

**Author's notes:** thanks 'sammyluvr83' for your review. Thanks 'Meg' for your reviews and thanks 'iheartJA' for your review! Rachel is married, yes. I'm glad you never saw that coming because I have been so excited to finally add it in :). And that was only part of it...oh I love this part of the story! Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Re-structuring**

'What are you going to do?' Sam asked Dean, feeling very concerned for his brother right now but he could only hope that Dean wasn't going to do something he'll regret.

'I…I don't know' Dean admitted, still in shock…the words ringing in his head _"She's married"_. 'Ten years ago?' he sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. 'And she's still married to him?'

'Yeah' Sam replied. 'But then where is he?' he thought aloud. As shocking as it was and that the facts were right in front of him…it felt like there should be more to it.

'You don't think…I mean could he be…?' Dean suddenly had a very sickening thought. 'Aiden…?'

'He's your son Dean' Sam said. 'He's too much like you…it's not possible'

'It is possible Sam!' Dean hissed. 'Ten years and she never contacted me, what if…'

'Dean' Sam said firmly. 'What are you going to do?'

'Talk to Rachel' Dean nodded.

'You're going to confront her?' Sam asked, assuming that's what he meant since Dean sounded really mad.

'No, I'm going to talk to her' Dean replied. Sure, he was mad and he felt betrayed…it actually hurt too, but something wasn't right. The way Rachel looked at him and how it just felt so genuine…Dean didn't want to do something to ruin what he had, for Aiden's sake but also to the fact it didn't feel right.

'Tell Aiden we'll be later than expected' Dean told Sam and hung up. He bit his lip and paced back and forth for a moment, debating his options. He took a deep breath and pocketed his phone; he then pulled open the motel door and locked it again behind him. Dean just walked over to the bed and looked down at Rachel's sleeping form. He felt sad, abandoned and as though the rug had been swept from under him. She was married…

Dean knew it would have to wait until morning, so he just climbed into bed beside her and rested his head against hers. He didn't know how things were going to turn out, but he hated the thought that this could be the last time he was with her. It made him wonder if Sam was right, maybe he did truly love her…

Not that it mattered now because…_She's married._

* * *

Rachel awoke about ten the next morning and stretched sleepishly. She felt very refreshed and comfortable; maybe it was the fact that she had been by Dean's side the entire night. She yawned and sat up, seeing Dean sitting in a chair across the room. He was just sitting there and watching her, but there was something about his expression that had her worried. He looked sad, lost…mad even.

'Dean?' Rachel asked and threw off the covers. She walked over to him but he got up and moved away slightly.

'I want to ask you something' he told her seriously, keeping his distance.

'Okay' Rachel nodded, now feeling tense to the look he was giving her. 'Is something wrong?'

'That depends on your answer' Dean said. 'Is there anything I should know…Rachel Taylor?'

Rachel was shocked; he'd used her real name…that meant only one thing.

Dean wasn't sure what he was expecting, but to have her sit on the bed and suddenly appear frightened was probably not one of them. Maybe it was because she was caught? Or was it something else?

Rachel bit her lip. _He knows about Brady…_

'I…I…' she couldn't even make herself speak. Images flashed before her eyes…memories.

Dean was confused as Rachel broke into tears and covered her face. He didn't know what to do though…should he comfort her or again, was it the sense of being caught?

Rachel regained herself, which was something that had taken practice. She inhaled heavily and wiped her tears, not allowing herself to re-live what she hoped never to even remember. 'The r-records say that Brady and I married ten years ago' she sighed, admitting it to Dean but she did not look at him. 'It's not true…Aiden was actually two at the time' she sniffed, grabbing a tissue on the bedside table. 'We were married a year…then he…left' she said. 'I never filed for divorce…I don't even know why' She finally glanced up at Dean and registered the look on his face. 'I'm sorry I never told you…it's just, bad memories' she sniffed again and blew her nose.

'How long did you know him…before you married?' Dean wondered, the ten years being a little to close for comfort.

Rachel didn't want to answer that one, because she knew the reasoning behind the question. 'I ah…I don't remember' she lied.

'Rachel' Dean sighed. He went over to her and shook his head, still feeling betrayed in some way. 'Why did you lie about having a brother?'

'Have you looked into my files or something?' she frowned but shook her head also. 'Dean, I…I can't tell you' she sighed. 'I want to…but I can't'

'Why not?' Dean asked, getting madder now.

'Because I love you too much' Rachel said seriously and looked at him then, right in the eyes. 'If you knew the truth about my past…you might get hurt. There are people out there that I was unfortunate to be involved with and they would kill you for knowing. I know it's unfair…and I know it's wrong, but I just can't' She sniffed and stood up. 'I don't think it's healthy in a relationship to keep secrets…if you agree then I will walk out this door and we'll put the issues to rest' she said, not wanting to leave him at all, but it was unfair on him.

'And Aiden?' Dean asked.

'He's a Winchester…I'm clearly not' Rachel bit her lip and wiped her eyes. 'He belongs with his father…I couldn't protect him then, how can I be so sure that I can now?' she asked, letting her emotions take hold of her, and she just gathered her things, heading for the door.

As she reached for the handle, she felt herself being pulled back.

'Don't go' Dean said to her, his eyes pleading sadly. It shocked Rachel to hear him say those two words. Dean wasn't the kind to use words to express his feelings, but the emotion that was put into those two words alone were as powerful any gesture he could have given.

'I don't want you to leave' he said, letting her arm go. 'I just want you to be honest with me' he shrugged.

Rachel smiled through her tears and leaned against him, holding him close. She cried, not out of fear or pain as she had with Brady, but with the sense of being loved by someone…

* * *

Aiden crossed his arms and frowned. It was almost one in the afternoon and Sam had recently informed him that his parents were going to be later than they'd planned.

'I want them back now' Aiden complained. 'Why are they taking so long Sam?'

'They have things to sort out' Sam sighed. 'Come here' he gestured.

'Why?' Aiden asked but did. He walked over to where Sam was standing beside the table and frowned as Sam handed him a soccer ball. 'What's this for?' Aiden asked, accepting it.

'I thought, while we're waiting…we could…' Sam shook his head. 'Nah never mind' he shrugged.

Aiden watched Sam wander away and glanced down at the soccer ball. He felt a bit guilty because he knew how hard Sam tried. At first Aiden thought it was just weird but now he was starting to think that Sam really wasn't sure what to do and that he seemed nervous of Aiden not liking him.

'I'm bored' he said. 'I wouldn't mind…you know? If you wanna?' he shrugged.

* * *

'Think of it as a clean slate' Dean told Rachel as he drove into the motel's parking lot.

'Okay' she smiled and got out, hearing laughter from Aiden and Sam. 'What are they up to?' she asked and they went around the back.

Sam and Aiden were kicking a soccer ball to each other and laughing about something.

'Mum!' Aiden ran over and hugged her around the middle. 'You're back' he smiled. He let her go and smiled at Dean. 'Hi'

'Hey Aiden' Dean grinned. Last night he had really thought that he was going to lose Rachel and Aiden, but now that he had sort of being given a second chance…he wanted to do it better this time. 'Looks like you're having fun'

'Yeah, Uncle Sam was teaching me some pointers' Aiden smirked. 'Watch this!' Aiden ran back over to the grassy area and grabbed the soccer ball. He threw it up and hit it with his angles, knee and head, keeping it off the ground.

Sam and Rachel clapped while Dean had a small flashback of when he'd taught Sam how to do that, although Aiden seemed a faster learner.

'Awesome kiddo' Dean grinned.

'Sam, I need to talk to you' Rachel said and he nodded.

'Okay, looks like it's just me and you' Dean said and held his hands out.

Aiden threw the soccer ball to him and smiled. 'Do you know some pointers?'

'Dude, I taught Sammy those pointers…nah, I got a better idea' he winked.

* * *

'What's up?' Sam asked as Rachel shut the motel room behind them.

'You did a check on me? You told Dean!' she snapped, but tried to keep her voice low.

Sam was a little shocked so he didn't know how to reply, but it didn't matter because Rachel kept going.

'I wake up and Dean's all worried that Aiden isn't his, that I'm still married…do you have any idea how hard it was for me to lie to him?'

'You lied to him?' Sam asked. 'What, why?'

'I had to Sam' Rachel sighed. 'You don't understand, Brady is my husband…yeah. But I didn't divorce him because I was too scared to'

'I'm confused' Sam frowned. 'You're telling me this and not Dean because…?'

'Because I want you to know that if you find out that kind of information…don't tell Dean. And trust me, I'm doing this to protect them'

'And Dean is Aiden's son…right?'

Rachel glanced at him for a moment and then sighed. 'Yeah' she shrugged and went over to the table. 'So um…what's the plan?'

* * *

Later that night, the four of them were settled into another motel room, which was much bigger and had room for them all. They had just finished the dinner (that Rachel had cooked) and were sitting at the table watching TV.

'So you're okay with that?' Dean asked Aiden.

'Sure, I can't wait to learn how to fight!' he grinned. 'Who's gonna teach me?'

'Sam and I will take turns' Dean nodded and glanced over at Sam. 'Are you going to call Bela tomorrow?'

'Yeah' Sam nodded and got up from the table. He walked over to his single bed lay on his back, feeling exhausted.

'Um, I ah…I was wondering…' Aiden started at the table and bit his lip. 'Never mind' he then mumbled and shrugged. 'I'm tried' he walked over to his own single bed.

Rachel and Dean watched him for a moment and then turned back to the TV.

'I think you should spend the whole day with him tomorrow' She sighed. 'Let him know that you're not leaving…I think he's very insecure about that right now'

'Yeah' Dean nodded.

* * *

Aiden woke up the following morning to find Dean over by the door, putting his boots on. His mum was still asleep and Sam wasn't anywhere in sight.

'Where are you going?' Aiden jumped out of his bed.

'Get dressed, I have something I want to show you' Dean told him.

'Ah, okay' Aiden glanced at Rachel. 'Shouldn't we tell mum?'

'She knows' Dean nodded. 'Now come on'

* * *

Dean drove out of town and parked near the woods. 'Okay, let's go' he said and got out of the car. He went around to the trunk and opened it, using a shotgun to hold it up.

'What are we doing? I thought you wanted to show me something' Aiden said curiously as he followed.

'I do, but first…' Dean handed Aiden a gun. 'Can you carry this?' he asked and grabbed a large garbage bag that seemed really light.

'Sure…' Aiden frowned but did as he was told.

Dean put the trunk down again and led Aiden through the woods for a bit until they came to a clearing that had a large rock on one side.

'Okay, my dad used to do this with me when I was just a bit younger than you…so I thought we've give it a go' Dean nodded and placed five cans in a row on the rock. He then took Aiden several feet away and showed him how to use the gun properly.

'Now be careful, there are real bullets in that' Dean instructed and stood beside, but a bit back from Aiden. 'Give it a go' he smiled.

'O-okay' Aiden nodded and aimed the gun at one of the cans, eager to impress.

Aiden bullseyed four of them but missed the fifth by hardly an inch.

'Not bad!' Dean clapped and Aiden grinned at him proudly. 'Okay, let's put some more up' Dean went over and placed some more empty cans up for Aiden to shoot at.

* * *

After another hour or so and once all the cans were gone, they got back into the Impala and Dean drove them to their next destination.

'Where are we?' Aiden asked as he followed Dean along a deserted, dirt trail.

'You'll see' Dean said and helped Aiden over a large rock. 'Okay, close your eyes'

Aiden did and Dean lifted him up onto another rock.

'Open' he smiled and Aiden gasped.

'Wow' he grinned as he looked down over a large valley. The valley was so huge that it seemed to disappear into the distance with mist and mountains. There were tiny houses and buildings that was the town they were staying in, there were other towns nearby and it just seemed endless.

'This is cool, but why did you bring me here?' Aiden wondered.

Dean shrugged. 'The location was more your mother's idea, she knows this area more than I do…but I wanted to make a point' he sighed. 'Aiden, I know things have been crazy' he said, not exactly sure what to say. 'I guess I just want you to know I'm not going anywhere, okay? And…you can call me whatever you want, like if you want to call me "dad" I'm okay with that'

'Thanks' Aiden nodded and gave Dean a hug. 'I…'

'Yeah, me too' Dean nodded; knowing Aiden was trying to say he loved him. 'And you never know, we might just be a proper family' he winked. 'Because I promise you Aiden, I lo- really like your mother and no matter what happens, you can count on me…okay?'

'Okay' Aiden smiled.

* * *

About 35, 000 miles away…at a High Security Prison:

The guard near the entrance glanced over as a man walked outside and into the sunlight. He then felt nervous, which was weird since he had been a guard there for over twenty years.

'You're leaving?' he asked the man. He was about six feet two inches tall and had dark, spiky hair, also with tattoos down his arms.

'Yeah' the man smirked.

'Who in their right mind let you out?' the guard asked nervously.

'Your boss' the man raised and eyebrow and stared up at the blinding sun. He used his arm to shield his eyes and then wandered down the street and pulled out a cell phone from under a hidden part of a pay phone booth. He yawned a little and then reached a name. He pressed dial and waited with it on speaker.

'Hello?' a young guy's reply was heard after second ring.

'Yeah hi, I was wondering if I could hire a car…maybe a Ferrari?' the man asked.

'What's your name sir?' the clerk sighed, typing into a computer.

The man smirked and answered smugly. 'Brady Barring'

* * *

**Author's notes:** ooohh and the plot thickens!! let me know whatcha think! ideas, theories, comments...anything! Please review!


End file.
